Tú hielo y yo agua
by staga
Summary: Tantas veces he visto tu rechazo, tu 'miedo' hacia mí, es normal, la soledad, la tristeza, el rechazo acompaña a la lluvia y esa soy yo lluvia, Juvia. Tipo de fanfic: AU Tipo de personajes: OoC La propiedad de los personajes es de Hiro Mashima.
1. Prólogo

**Personajes principales: Juvia Loxar y Gray Fullbuster.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Espero que les guste :3**

* * *

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿En qué me he convertido? ¿Por qué sufro cada noche y me levanto con una sonrisa esperando algo de afecto de ti?

La respuesta es simple. Soy un perrito faldero. Pero, ¿Por qué con el resto no es así? Con el resto no necesito agobiarme, ni sufrir, ni tener una respiración alterada, ni tampoco necesito que mi corazón esté a mil por hora cuando te veo, pero para ello hay una simple respuesta, afecto, ellos me demuestran su cariño, su calor, de ti solo siento frío, no eres un mago creador de hielo, eres hielo, eres un cuerpo de hielo pintado con carne y huesos.

No sé cómo el resto de gremio encuentra tu calor, porque yo pocas veces lo veo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Soy distinta? Si es así ¿por qué? ¿Qué me hace ser distinta? ¿Acaso no me consideras parte del gremio? ¿De tu familia? ¿Sigues enfadado por lo ocurrido hace años en el gremio cuando Phantom Lord destrozó Fairy Tail? ¿Es eso? ¿O qué es?

Me dijiste que después de la batalla contra Álvarez me ibas a dar tu respuesta pero no quiero saberla, por primera vez no tengo un buen sentimiento. Durante tu abandono después de la disolución del gremio me hizo pensar, pensé en cada momento que viví contigo. Todo era tristeza, todo era mal momento, miedo, dolor, desesperación, arrastrándome hasta conseguir tu cariño, enfermar mientras te esperaba, provocada por mi propia magia, por la lluvia. Puede seguir adelante gracias a la gente del gremio, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Charle y Lucy, mi rival en el amor, aunque dudo de ello.

Ya no sé lo que siento hacia ti, un mar de sentimientos me invade, amor, odio, cariño, desesperación, angustia, etc.

Sé que después de esta batalla me ibas a dar una respuesta y es de tontos, después de estar tanto tiempo esperando irse sin querer oírla, pero creo que es lo mejor, no puedo saber la respuesta sin saber cómo realmente debo tratarte, sin el sentimiento real que debo expresar hacia ti.

Lo siento Gray-sama.

* * *

 **Este es sólo el prólogo de este nuevo fanfic que he empezado, espero que os guste y espero vuestras reviews. En unos días, no se cuanto, subiré el primer capítulo.**

 **Adios XD**


	2. Capítulo 1

**POV. Juvia**

Otro día radiante, dejaría al lado el dolor por sus pesadillas y mostraría a todos otra sonrisa radiante de las suyas, aunque la gente no lo notase, no dormía bien, cada vez las pesadillas van a su cabeza más a menudo, destrozándola, haciéndola ver lo que cree verdad, qué el no merece la pena, que él no la ama, que la trata con miedo, alejándose de ella, fingiendo ser amable.

Suspira limpiándose la cara llena de lágrimas secas. Hoy la iba a dar una respuesta a sus sentimientos, pero ahora era ella quien tenía miedo de él. Creía que sus pesadillas estaban ahí por algo, más que pesadillas, eran premoniciones para ella.

Junto sus rodillas a su pecho, acurrucándose, pensando, ¿me dirá que sí? Seguro que es que no. Había notado algo de afecto suyo año atrás, aceptando a acompañarle en un viaje durante un año, hospedándose en un pueblo, viviendo en una misma casa durante unos meses, hasta que él la dejó en la estacada, en la ignorancia, ¿por su bien?, a pesar del tiempo juntos en el gremio, seguía sin confiar en ella, normal, era una acosadora, lo fue desde siempre, antes se mantenía escondida sin ser notada a pesar de la lluvia, pero ahora había llegado más lejos, dejando notarse constantemente. Seguro que se había cansado.

\- Juvia debe de hacer algo, pero Juvia no cree que sea bueno. - decía resoplando al final. Se levantó de la cama, se metió en la ducha, y se dio un largo y caliente ducha.

Se puso de cuclillas, apoyando su cabeza en la pared de la ducha y dejando que las calientes gotas que caían hicieran calmarla, que volviera a sonreír. A pesar de todo siempre sonreía, al principio era una sonrisa falsa, pero a lo largo del día, sonreía de verdad, al principio no por él, pero al final por él. Olvidaba lo soñado y volvía a ser la misma loca de siempre.

Terminó de ducharse, volvió a olvidar lo soñado, terminó de ducharse, se vistió, desayunó y se fue al gremio. Debían reconstruirlo tras la batalla con Álvarez, otra vez, desde que estaba en el gremio había perdido la cuenta de las veces que el gremio había sido derruido y vuelto a construir.

Salió de su habitación, dando antes un beso a uno de los tantos muñecos de Gray que tenía y diciendo que la desease un bueno día. Como cada mañana hacía dio un par de vueltas a su cabeza y se concentró en pasar un buen día.

\- Hola Juvia - la saludó Wendy que iba acompañada junto a Erza, Levy y la Exceel.

\- Hola chicas - devolvió el saludo.

\- ¿nerviosa? - preguntó Erza.

\- ¿eh? - no entendía.

\- Es verdad hoy Gray-san te dará una repuesta, ¿verdad?- dijo emocionada Wendy.

\- Si - asentí. - La verdad es que Juvia esperó mucho por esto. -

\- Suerte, seguro que te dirá que si - dijo Erza. Levy y Wendy asintieron.

\- Siempre puede decir que no. - dijo Charle.

\- ¡Charle! - le riñó Wendy.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Solo me ciño a todas las oportunidades que puede darse. - dijo triunfal.

\- No pasa nada, Juvia espera que diga que si, pero también entiende que puede rechazarla, pero no le importa, si Gray-sama es feliz, a ella le vasta - dije un tanto triste pero mostrando una sonrisa en mis labios.

\- Juvia...- suspiró Erza. - Tú tranquila, tengo la corazonada que la respuesta es si. - pasó su brazo detrás de mi.

\- Gracias - agradeció.

\- Vámonos...- Las cuatro magas y la exceed de aquel poderoso gremio nos dirigimos hasta éste.

Poco tardamos en llegar, el gremio estaba como siempre, con peleas por todos lados, un todos contra todos para ver quien destroza más el gremio. Fuimos a la barra para hablar con Mirajane hasta que las peleas cesasen por orden de la maga de re-equipamiento, eso o hasta que por cualquier cosa parasen, ya que aquella maga había entrado en la pelea. Lucy se nos unió..

\- Hola chicas - saludó Lucy.

\- Hola Lucy - devuelve el saludo Mirajane, la mayor de los Strauss.

\- Se que debería estar acostumbrada...-suspira- ...pero parece que van a volver a destrozar el gremio. -

\- Bueno es lo normal aquí - dice Mirajane con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Por cierto - dirige su mirada a Juvia - Juvia..-

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Lucy -san? -

\- ¿No deberías de estar de estar en la pelea animando a Gray? - señala hacia el tumulto.

\- Lo se, pero la última vez que Juvia animó a Gray-sama en una pelea de esas no salió muy parada. - se acaricia la cabeza donde tiene un chichón. - así que prefiero animarlo desde aquí.

\- Pero a ti los ataque físicos no te hacen daño, ¿no? - se sorprende.

\- Lo se, pero Juvia suele prestar toda su atención el Gray-sama por lo que Juvia no ve cuando va a ser golpeada y no le da tiempo a convertirse en agua. - rió levemente.

\- Ahhh...- una de las mesas del gremio golpea en la cabeza a Lucy, arrastrándola a unos metros de donde se encontraba y aplástandola. - creo que te entiendo.

\- Algo como eso le pasó a Juvia. - señaló. El resto de las magas presentes rieron y Wendy fue corriendo a ayudar a Lucy.

\- Estos hombres son unos brutos - bufó Charle.

\- Bueno también están Erza, Laki y creo haber visto a Evergreen - dice Levy.

\- Erza no cuenta como mujer cuando hay una batalla - aclara la exeed.

\- A Juvia le da miedo Laki-san, tiene cosas muy aterradoras en su cuarto- tiemblo.

\- Y Evergreen debe de estar discutiendo con mi hermano, así que no está peleando. - explica Mirajane. Todas asienten.

\- Solo espero - dice Lucy acercándose junto a Wendy - que el Maestro venga y pare todo este follón . - Ahora quien cae encima de Lucy dándola la espalda es Gray, quien lleva el torso descubierto.

\- Lo siento Lucy - se disculpa el mago de hielo.

\- ¡Hola Gray-s... -

\- Te voy a convertir en cubitos de hielo ojos rasgados. -Gray la interrumpe y se levanta para ir a pelear.

\- ...ama - dice como en un suspiro.

\- ¡¿Acaso soy una diana?! ¡¿Por qué todo lo que lanzáis acaba en mi?! - grita Lucy.

\- Porqué eres una diana con esa cara tan roja. - se burla el Devil Slayer mientras se quita los pantalones y va a la batalla.

\- _¿Está ignorando a Juvia? -_ piensa la peliazul. Aquello hizo que una parte de mi corazón se me rompiese, como pasa siempre, cada muestra de molestia, cada rechazo, una parte de mí se rompía, aunque aquello lo noté como si esta vez la parte que se rompía de mi corazón era más grande que en otras ocasiones. Negué con la cebeza y con una sonrisa me dirigí a recoger el pantalón de Gray-sama.

Notaba la mirada de las magas que estaban a mi alrededor mirándome mientras recogía aquel pantalón y seguramente preguntándose por qué lo hacía, ¿por qué lo hago? Ya me había acostumbrado a recoger su ropa del suelo para luego dársela, así era de los pocos momentos del día que me sonreía agradecido. Luego fui al tumulto de gente a recoger el resto de su ropa, no quería que me preguntasen, no quería saber lo que pensaban porque en el fondo sabía su respuesta.

 _¡Mándale a freír espárragos ya!_

La verdad estaba escrita en esas 5 palabras y sabía que era lo que debía hacer, todas mis pesadillas me lo decían, pero ¿qué pasa si la persona de la cual me enamoré me apartó de la lluvia y me enseñó el sol? Gray-sama apartó las nubes sobre mi cabeza y me ofreció rayos de sol. Me apartó de la tristeza y me entregó a la felicidad abundante del gremio de Fairy Tail. Es difícil tomar una decisión, pero con el paso de los días voy tomando una decisión que no me gusta, pero con aquella conversación quetuvimos con aquella frase...

 _Cuando termine todo esto te daré una respuesta._

...El reloj vuelve a correr desde el principio, otro ciclo de paciencia y esfuerzo empieza dentro de mi.

\- ¡PARAD DE PELEAR YA! -grita el maestro entrando por la puerta del gremio. - ya hemos y nos han reconstruido muchas veces el gremio para que ahora lo volvamos a destrozar.

Todo el mundo para de pelear, yo me acero a Gray-sama a devolverle sus ropas. Dibujo una sincera sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Tome sus ropas Gray-sama, Juvia las recogió por usted. - levanté los brazos mostrando su ropa.

Giró el rostro. Por fin iba a tener un poco de afecto suyo, se girará, me dará las gracias y me sonreirá.

 _¿eh?_

Mi corazón se para, noto como poco a poco un gran trozo de mi corazón se transforma en pequeños cristales que se van rompiendo.

Ha cogido a la ropa, pero no me ha mirado, ni siquiera ha girado su rostro por completo.

\- ¿Gray-sama? - articulo como si fuera un susurro.

 _¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué tan frío?_

Veo como Lucy y el resto de magas que están con Mirajane me miran sorprendidas, y con una mirada de compasión y de pena.

No quiero preguntas, no quiero compasión, no quiero miradas llenas de pena. Son mis amigas, son mi familia, pero ahora mismo no quiero su afecto, se que no es culpa suya, ni mucho menos, pero ahora solo quiero salir del gremio, ir a mi habitación de Fairy Hills, coger una maleta, llenarla con todas mis cosas y no volver.

Suspiro, vuelvo a dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro y con paso tranquilo me dirijo a Gajeel. Quiero ir a una misión a tranquilizarme, a descargar mi poder sobre algún delincuente o banda de malhechores, volver a casa y darme un largo baño, para después ir a la cama y no se, tal vez me pase por la habitación de Levy y la pida algún libro con lo que distraerme hasta que mis ojos no puedan seguir abiertos.

\- Gajeel-kun. - llamo su atención.

\- ¿Si?¿Qué quieres mujer de la lluvia? - andaba masticando un tornillo.

\- Juvia, el nombre de Juvia de Juvia - suspiro agotada. Ya era la 2323 vez que le decía que mi nombre era Juvia y no mujer de lluvia. Llevo recordándoselo desde que estábamos en Phantom Lord. Vale, yo a mi misma me llamaba la mujer de la lluvia, pero también decía mi nombre, como siempre, mi manía de hablar en tercera persona.

\- Lo se, pero prefiero decir mujer de la lluvia. - se ríe de aquella forma tan característica en él.

\- Juvia se pregunta si Gajeel-kun le gustaría ir a una misión con ella. - no era la primera vez, ya antes habíamos ido un porrón de veces a una misión juntos.

\- Está bien, me estaba aburriendo con tanta calma. -

\- _¡Pero si no ha pasado ni un minuto desde que habéis parado de pelear! - gritó en mi cabeza._

\- Entonces vamos al tablón a coger una petición. - El Dragon Slayer de hierro asiente. Ambos nos dirigimos hacia el tablón, aunque para mi desgracia ahí estaba él. Gray. Suspiro. - ¡V _amos allá! -_ me grito a mi misma en mis pensamientos dándome ánimos.

Nos ponemos al lado de Gray, él también andaba buscando una misión la cual hacer en solitario, o eso parecía ya que los demás miembros de su equipo no estaba a su alrededor. Puede que le dijeran que cogiese una, la que quisiera y que ésa harían.

\- Hola Gray-sama- digo sin ningún signo de tristeza, como siempre hacía que estaba a su lado. Veo como gray coge una misión y la examina.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Gray-sama también va a coger una misión?- Noto la mirada de Gajeel en mi cogote aunque creo que la alterna, nos mira a Gray y a mí.

\- Ajam - me responde seca y fríamente Gray.

\- Más te vale volver a tiempo para que te pueda patear el culo de nuevo. - salta Gajeel. Lo miro, conocía las miradas de Gajeel, cada vez que alguien se metía conmigo en Phantom la ponía, ponía esa mirada de _menuda paliza te acabo de dar o menuda paliza te voy a dar_ pero lo que realmente significaba era _como vuelvas a hacerla daño te juro que a partir de ahora comes con pajita(sorbeto/pitillo)._ Era una mirada de protección. Gajeel era diría o mejor digo, que fue el único amigo que tuve en Phantom, también estaban el resto de los Element Four, pero ellos más bien se mantenían al margen del resto que no fuera Gajeel y a la hora de pelear de alguien que no fuera Gajeel o un Element Four.

\- Eso habrá que verlo tornillo con patas. - Lo desafió.

\- ¿Ah si? -juntó su frente con la de Gray. Me puse a buscar una misión y salir de ahí lo antes posible, no estaba cómoda.

\- Claro que sí, y e aquí el primer golpe. - Gray le propina un golpe en el estómago a Gajeel haciendo que también me arrastre a mi y que caiga encima mío.

Gajeel rápidamente se gira mirándome.

\- ¿Estás bien Juvia? -

\- Bien, Juvia ve que por una vez la has llamado por su nombre - digo acariciándome la cabeza.

\- No seas tonta. - río levemente hacia mi gran amigo Dragon Slayer, pero luego giro hacia el Devil Slayer y solo encuentro frío y más frío. Me está mirando a los ojos de la manera más fría que nunca he visto. Intento hacer que aquella mirada se caliente un poco sonriéndole amplíamente, incluso suelto una leve carcajada, pero nada, Gray se da la vuelta y me deja en el suelo junto a Gajeel.

\- ¿Tú eres tonto hielitos?, ¡podrías pedirla perdón! - Gajeel vuelve a protegerme.

\- ¡Meh! - levanta la mano como si quisiera decir adiós de la manera más borde posible. Otra gran parte de mi corazón se transforma en cristal, cayendo al vacío.

\- ¿Estás bien? - me da la mano para que me levante.

\- Creo que si - Creo que es la primera vez que doy una sonrisa falsa, lo se porque no siento alegría, lo se por la manera de sorpresa con la que me mira mi antiguo compañero y amigo de aquel gremio oscuro en el que estaba.

Apoyo el pie izquierdo y luego el derecho. -¡Ay! - gimo de dolor.

-¡Juvia! -

\- Parece que Juvia debe de lastimarse para que la llames por su nombre. - digo bromeando.

\- No seas tonta, sabes que lo digo para picarte. -

\- Pues funciona. - me coge en brazos. - ¿Qué le haces a Juvia, Gajeel-kun?

\- Te voy a llevar a arriba para que te venden ese tobillo.- camina hacia donde se encuentra ahora solo Mirajeen.

\- Gajeel-kun creo que se equivoca, a Juvia no le duele el tobill...- no termino de decir la frase ya que que me dirige una mirada penetrante.

\- ¿Enserio quieres hablar de lo que te duele o no en este momento? - Dio en el clavo. Sabía que mi corazón colgaba de un hilo, que un día de lluvia venía. Gajeel era la única persona a la cual podía hablar abiertamente. Ambos criados en la soledad. Centro de las burlas de todo el mundo. A él por buscar a su padre, a un dragón, y a mi por la lluvia, por eso eramos inseparables.

Sólo asentí y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

\- Mirajane - la llama. Sé que lo hace con la mejor de sus intenciones pero prefiero que me vende él el tobillo, no es que no quiera que lo haga Mirajane, bueno no quiero, pero el mero hecho que me sonsacará lo que pienso, me preguntará sobre él y no quiero pensar en él.

De reojo miro a Gajeel, no quiero que diga la verdad, no quiero que diga que Gray lo pegó haciendo que él cayese encima mió y que luego me mirase de aquella forma que lo hacía, además que ni se disculpó. Sabía que no lo iba a hacer, pero mejor prevenir que curar, además que él hacía que más personas se preocupasen por mí, sobre todo lo hacía con Erza y con Mirajane. Si tenía que hablar yo, lo iba a hacer.

\- ¿si?¿Juvia? ¿Qué te ha pasado?-

\- Pues verás... - sonrió.

\- Se ha tropezado. - menos mal -se tropezó mientras subíamos las escaleras al tablón, entonces me agarró, caí encima suya y me temo que hice que se torciera el tobillo.

\- Vaya...- suspira. - Súbela arriba, ahora voy con el botiquín y unas vendas.

\- Está bien. - Gajeel me lleva hasta el segundo piso y me tumba en una de las camas. No dice nada. No me mira. Eso me hace sentir más culpable, pero cuando ya pensaba que no haría nada, me quita el gorro y me revuelve el pelo.

\- ¡Gajeel-kun! - gruño.

\- ¿Qué pasa mujer de la lluvia? ¿Acaso quieres esto? - pone el gorro en frente mio.

\- ¡Si! - intento coger el gorro pero Gajeel lo aparta. - Devuélvela el gorro a Juvia.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago? - ríe victorioso.

\- Entonces Juvia le enseñará a Levy-san la canción que le has escrito en donde le declaras tu amor hacia ella. - Veo como de pronto su cara se pone de color rojo.

\- ¡No sabes donde está la canción! ¡Además prometiste que no se la enseñarías y menos dijeras sobre la existencia de esa canción! -

\- Pues devuélvela el gorro a Juvia. - extiendo mi mano victoriosa.

\- Toma - me tira el gorro a la cara sin fuerza.

\- Juvia se lo agradece - digo mientras me pongo el gorro. Miro a Gajeel diciéndole con mis ojos _Gracias._ No era por el gorro sabía por qué lo hacía, y no, no era el gorro, ni porque se aburría y quisiera molestarme en lo que Mirajane subiera.

Mirajane entra en la habitación con un botiquín y unas vendas.

\- Pues ya está - dice después de que me haya curado la herida en mi tobillo y me haya puesto la venda. - Tienes el tobillo inflamado, me temo que no solo te has hecho una herida sino que también te los has torcido, ya que lo tienes muy inflamado. Descansa y no hagas misiones hasta por lo menos dos o tres semanas, aunque creo que lo mejor sería que no salieses de Fairy Hills hasta dentro de ese tiempo.

Gruño - ¿eh? ¿Juvia no puede ni ir al gremio? ¿Qué va a hacer Juvia tanto tiempo sin ver a Gray-sama? -lloro de forma teatral, lágrimas de cocodrilo.

\- Siempre puede ir a visitarte. - Mirajane sonríe.

\- ¡OH! - corazones se forman en mis ojos y empiezo a imaginar. - Gray-sama cuidando de Juvia. Juvia en la cama con el pie malherido mientras Gray-sama está sentado en una silla al lado suya dando a Juvia de comer, como una pareja. - Gajeel y Mirajane se miran.

\- Juvia- me llame Mirajane.

\- ¿Si Mirajane-san?-

\- Querría saber...¿Te ha pasado algo con Gray últimamente? -

\- ¿eh? - sabía lo que venía, lo había visto pos si misma - Juvia no sabe a lo que se refiere.

\- ¿Has tenido algún tipo de accidente con Gray o si te han discutido últimamente? -

\- No. Juvia no ha discutido con Gray-sama. Juvia no se lo perdonaría si hiciese enfadar a Gray-sama. - vuelvo a derramar lágrimas de cocodrilo.

\- Está bien. - se levanta y vuelve a dar una última mirada a Gajeel. - Gajeel harías el favor de llevar a Juvia a Fairy Hills, le diré a Erza que te pedí que la llevaras.

\- Está bien. - me coge en brazos. - Vamos mujer de la lluvia, te voy a llevar a tu habitación.

\- ¡Es Juvia! ¡No mujer de la lluvia! - se vuelve a reír.- Pero Juvia no puede ir tan pronto a su habitación. Juvia debe de esperar todo el día en el gremio hasta que Gray-sama la diga lo que siente. - refunfuño. Sólo estoy actuando. Sé que no debería hacerlo ya que es inútil ante las personas que lo hago. Gejeel me conoce desde hace años y Mirajane sabe cuando a alguien le pasa algo simplemente por su mirada.

\- Lo siento Juvia pero debes de descansar para poderte recuperar lo antes posible y empezar a trabajar pronto. - me recomienda Mirajane.

\- Está bien. - bufo. Bajo las escaleras cargada por mi único amigo de Phantom, todos se giran al ver que me carga y por la venda en mi pie. Mirajane me recomendó dejar el pie al aire durante un par de días, hasta que la herida se cerrase. Natsu, Lucy, wendy, Erza, Levy, Happy, Charle y Lily se acerca. Gray no, sigue sentado en uno de los bancos del gremio donde antes estaban todos.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - pregunta Lucy.

\- Nada, Juvia fue torpe, se tropezó y se torció el tobillo. - sonrío. - Fue culpa de Juvia.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No eso no pasó! - veo como Gajeel vuelve a penetrarme con la mirada. - Gra nos enfrentamos, él me golpeó y caí encima de Juvia que estaba detrás mío eligiendo una misión a la que ir juntos, lo peor no fue que aquello hiciera que Juvia se torciera el tobillo sino que no se disculpó. - todos miran a Gray. - Voy a darle problemas por no disculparse- me susurra.

\- ¿Eso es verdad Gray? - le pregunta Erza. Espero su respuesta, quiero saberla, necesito saberla.

\- ¿Y qué? No fue mi culpa, si cara tornillo no sabe aguantar un golpe no es mi problema, además Juvia deberías de haber sido más avispada y haberte convertido en agua. - bufa enfadado con los pies encima de la mesa.

Ya está, todo ello roto, ya no queda nada en donde debería de estar mi corazón, el muro que protegía mi razón fue derruido.

Me bajo de los brazo de Gajeel, finjo el dolor en mi pie derecho, más que fingir, no lo noto, porque hay otra cosa que me duele más. Me dirijo hacia Gray, levanto la mano, todos me observan sorprendidos, incluso el propio Gray, todos piensan que voy a pegarle. Justo cuando bajo la mano veo como sus ojos se cierran, pero en vez de darle cojo la misión que tenía sobre la mesa.

Cuando Gray ha abierto ya los ojos lo miro con el ceño fruncido con furia en mi interior.

\- ¡Vámonos Gajeel, Lily! - sigo mirando a Gray a los ojos.

\- No seas tonta, si no puedes andar, ya lo dijo Mirajeen, debes de estar 3 semanas de reposo.

\- Me da igual - me pongo mi bota y ando hacia fuera del gremio. Cuando ya estoy en la puerta del gremio con un dolor terrible en el tobillo, que seguramente esté más hinchado que antes, pero aún más en el corazón. - Déjalo, mejor Juvia va sola. - salgo al fin del gremio en dirección a Fairy Hill, entre gritos de Gajeel y Lily para que me detenga, para coger mis cosas. La tormenta se acerca.

 **POV. GRAY**

 _\- ¿Qué fue eso? -_ tengo los ojos como platos, miedo, ¿de Juvia? Siempre he pensado que sería la última persona en este mundo de la cual sentir miedo, bueno realmente no, pero era algo que daba más miedo que Erza.

Giro mi rostro al ver a alguien a acercase a mi.

Mi mejilla izquierda tiene calor y ahora estoy mirando al lado opuesto, aquello fue una torta de Mirajane.

\- Más te vale ir corriendo a Fairy Hills a disculparte. - no me mira a la cara.

Bufó. - ¿Por qué debería? Además ¡¿A qué ha venido esa torta?! - me toca la mejilla izquierda. No debí haber hecho esa pregunta.

\- Gray - ahora la que se dirige a mi era Erza, tampoco parecía querer mirarme, pero aún así lo hacía. - ¿La odias?

\- ¿A quién? - pregunto.

\- A Juvia.-

\- No, es mi amiga. -

\- ¿Tú amiga? - pregunta con sarcasmo Mirajane. - ¿Desde cuando se tratan a los amigo de la manera en la que la tratas?

\- E-esto - miro hacia abajo. _Idiota._ Suspiro y me levanto.

\- Está bien iré a Fairy Hills a disculparme. - paso la mano por detrás de mi cabeza. Mirajane me empuja sentándome en el banco. - ¿pero qué?

\- No. No vais a ir. - sigue mirando el suelo.

\- ¡Me has dicho que vaya! - me agarra de la camiseta.

\- No vas a ir hasta que aclaras contigo mismo si lo que sientes hasta ella es amor o odio. Porque aquí todos sabemos que es lo primero, pero por tu actuación de hoy creemos que es odio puro y duro, pero no sabemos que cosa mala te hizo, porque lo único malo que te ha podido hacer Juvia ha sido querer capturar a Lucy cuando estaba en Phantom. Siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo has necesitado, ha sido capaz de dar su vida por tí. -

\- ¡Imbecil! - esta vez quien me pega es Gajeel y es un puñetazo en mi otra mejilla. - ¡Decídete ya! ¡Ella no mere esto! -

-¡Oye! - Lily transformado le separa de mi.

\- Sufre cada vez que la rechazas con la mirada o intentas apartarla de ti o la dices uno de esos comentarios tan fríos. - suspira. Agacha la mirada, coge aire y luego vuelve a mirarme lentamente. - Tenías que haberla visto cuando venció al necromante en Tártaros. Cuando mató él sólo tenía ganas de matarse a si misma. - Abro los ojos sorprendido. - Al parecer fue algo que tu padre se lo pidió pero se negaba a hacerlo, porque quería que tu padre y tu estuvieseis juntos, entendió tu dolor por la pérdida que sufriste por culpa de Deliora, pero a pesar de todo lo hizo, porque al final supuso que era lo que querías. Ver a tu padre descansar en paz. -

Mi mirada vuelve al suelo. Quito a Gajeel de mi lado y me levanto con dirección al tablón de anuncios de nuevo, cojo uno que está en una ciudad lejana, era una ciudad que estaba pasando Crocus.

\- Mira, cojo el anuncio de la ciudad que está pasando Crocus. - ésta asiente sorprendida por mi reacción. Me voy a mi casa, empaco mis cosas y me voy a la estación a coger el tren a la capital.

Con la esperanza de ver a Juvia la busco con la mirada por todos lados, incluso por las ventanas de los trenes, pero nada. Oigo como dicen por los altavoces que el servicio de trenes se suspende por la tormenta.

Es verdad, la tormenta, ni me había dado cuenta cuando salí. Suspiro esperando a que despeje. Aunque al saber que esta lloviendo me dice que ella todavía sigue en Magnolia. Aunque no lo pareciese realmente me preocupaba, aunque mis pensamientos eran variados.

Estuvo lloviendo todo el día, al final al cabo de 3 horas esperando me fui a casa. Truenos caían. Eso era un bufé libre para Laxus.

Pasaron cuatro días y seguí la tormenta, no disminuía, parecía como si creciese, pero era exactamente igual a la de hace cuatro días, era la misma ya que no paró desde entonces.

Salí de casa con dirección al gremio, si iba a ir a disculparme seguro que Gajeel quería verlo o Erza o Mirajane, o por lo menos tenía que pedir permiso a Erza.

Entre corriendo al gremio, sacudí mi ropa.

\- Qué manera de llover. - mierda. ¿Enserio Gray? Mirajane desvió su mirada. Me acerqué a Erza.

\- Oye Erza. -

\- Dime Gray - notaba que aún seguía enfadad un poco conmigo.

\- Quiero pedirte permiso para ir a Fairy Hills, quiero disculparme con Juvia, por fin he comprendido que no la odio, que ha pesar de que se comporte como una acosadora conmigo, la quiero.

\- Lo siento Gray - noto tristeza en su tono de voz. - Pero Juvia no está en Fairy Hills.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no está? Por aquí no la veo. - la busco con la mirada por todo el gremio.

\- Juvia se fue hace cuatro a una misión, ¿no te acuerdas? - _¡¿Cómo?!_

\- Pensaba que no se había ido, ya que está lloviendo a mares.

\- Pues lo siento Gray pero ella se fue - _¡Mierda! ¡Idiota!_ \- ¿Pero entonces la tormenta? Lleva lloviendo así desde entonces, por eso no he podido ir a la misión.

\- No lo sabemos Gray - me responde Lucy - nadie en el gremio ha conseguido ir a alguna misión, todos los transportes están fuera de servicio.

\- ¡QUIERO QUE PARE DE LLOVER! ¡ QUIERO IR A TRABAJAR! - grita un molesto Natsu.

\- Entonces esperaré a que pare.

 _Al día siguiente..._

La tormenta había cesado. _¡Por fín!_ Cogí de nuevo mis cosas y me fui a la misión.

 _Do semanas después..._

Me dirijo al gremio para dar el reporte de la misión a Mirajane.

\- Ya llegué - entro en éste. Durante los viajes en tren y las noches en aquella habitación de hotel, había tenido tiempo en pensar en lo que hice, en lo que la hago siempre. Me golpeé varias veces hasta que por fin me di por vencido, pero no por los golpes sino por aquello que la dije hace unos meses.

 _Cuando termine todo esto te daré una respuesta._

El gremio parecía tétrico. Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Lucy, Wendy y Levy no estaban, ni si quiera los exceed, aunque a quien buscaba era a la maga de agua.

Me dirigí hacia al barra a saludar a Mirajane.

\- ¡Que a gusto que no estén el ojos rasgados ni cara tornillo por aquí! - cojo el reporte y lo dejo sobre la mesa. - Hola Mirajane, por cierto sabes si Ju... - Mirajane se dio la vuelta tenía lágrimas en ellos y me dio un puñetazo en la cara. -¡Ey! ¡¿Qué narices te pasa?!

\- ¡Vete! - me gritaba. _¿Pero que narices le pasa a esta mujer? ¿Seguirá enfadada por lo de Juvia o qué?_

\- ¿Qué pasa Mirajane?

\- Juvia está muerta. - oigo una voz grave detrás de mí. Me giro a ver quien dijo aquellas palabras, aquellas palabras que estaban rompiéndome, seguro que era una broma. - Gajeel. - Estaba justo detrás mío. No sabía si era aquella frase o su mirada la que me rompía el corazón.

\- ¿Q-Qué? Vamos Gajeel deja de bromear. -

\- No bromea - ahora era Natsu quien me perforaba con la mirada. Detrás de él pude ver como Wendy, Levy y Lucy, junto a dos de los exceed lloraban, Erza intentaba aguantar las lagrimas.

Caigo al suelo derrotado, en mis ojos empiezan a acumularse agua.

\- Toma - Gajeel me entregó una carta, junto al vestido y el gorro, el gorro que Juvia siempre usaba que tan bien le quedaba. - hemos limpiado sus ropas para que no vieras la sangre en ellas. La carta es una carta que nos llegó justo el día que te fuiste, en ella dice que se iba a tomar un periodo de vacaciones, que se iba a ir a una ciudad junto a una playa pasando las montañas Hakobe. Quería olvidar lo pasado contigo, entendió tus sentimientos como la respuesta que esperaba, así que se fue para relajarse.

\- ¿Qué la pasó? - pregunto seco con las lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos pero con la cabeza agachada para que nadie me viese llorar.

\- Fue devorada por los lobos en la montaña Hakobe. - dijo Natsu.

 _¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_

\- Sólo encontramos su ropa desecha y llena de sangre.

 _¡No! ¡No!_ _¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_

\- ¡NOOO!- grito mirando hacia el techo con una catarata de agua saliendo de mis ojos. Vuelvo a mirar hacia abajo, cierro los ojos y tapo mi cara con una mano. - ¿por qué Juvia?

 _¿por qué?_

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 **Hola a todos. Bueno aquí os traigo el primera capítulo oficial de este fanfic Gruvia.**

 **No es un one-shot será un long - fic, así que esperen su actualización, aunque si ya me conoces por mis fanfics Touken [ Kaneki x Touka ( Tokyo Ghoul)] sabes que tocará esperar. Aunque como se acercan las vacaciones actualizaré más a menudo hasta que empiecen de nuevo las clases.**

 **Espero sus votos/favoritos y reviews.**

 **Adios XD**


	3. Capítulo 2

_¿Por qué?_

.  
.

 _Dos meses después..._

 **POV GRAY**

Ya pasaron dos meses desde su muerte, su salvaje y no merecida muerte. Durante ese tiempo una gran tristeza me abordó, ¿cómo no? Fue mi culpa, mi maldita culpa.  
El alcohol no hace nada, no ahoga las penas, solo las hace más tristes, más duraderas, hasta que por fin caigo dormido.  
He estado buscándola, sé que no está muerta, lo sé, lo siento, pero una gran parte de mí reconoce la realidad, la dura y cruel realidad, sobretodo cada vez que me despierto, no por la enorme resaca, sino porque sus cosas ahora están en mi casa. Hace unas semanas Erza y las demás huéspedes de Fairy Hills me dijeron que iban a quitar sus cosas de su cuarto, ya que no iba a volver, no estaba bien tenerlas ahí, porque así si se unía más magas al gremio tendrían una habitación disponible. Eso me dolió, mucho, ¿cómo podían hacer eso? No habían pasado ni dos semanas y ya querían deshacerse de sus cosas, y luego el insensible era yo. Aunque pensándolo en frío creo que era la tristeza de ver todo eso en su alrededor, la tristeza que daba al lugar, solo querían seguir adelante y esa habitación no las dejaba, seguro, o eso quiero pensar.

Para que sus cosas no acabaran en un rincón del almacén del gremio dije que yo me las llevaría a mi casa, que las guardaría. Se negaron, no querían, me dijeron que sabía lo que había hecho esa semana y media, y que si sus cosas están en mi casa solo haría aumentar el dolor. Tenían razón. Pero aun así, quería tenerlas, así que lo hice, cogí sus cosas a pesar de que me intentaron detener, las metí en mi casa, las dejé en mi cuarto, eran unas 4 cajas de tamaño normal con ropa y otras cosas, y una caja enorme donde estaban sus miles de peluches de diferentes tamaños todos iguales a mí, bueno miles menos uno ya que había uno que era como ella. Ahora ocupa un sitio en mi cama, aunque cada vez que la veo me dan ganas de volverla a la caja, ya que cada vez que la veo una imagen de ella sentada en el borde de la cama esperándome para dormir o saber qué.

Ella cogió mi manía de quitarse la ropa, sobre todo a la hora de una batalla, y yo adquirí una imaginación sorprendente para ciertas situaciones, cuando lo supe me desquicié, no sabía cómo deshacerme de ello, realmente era como dos castigos, verla quitarse la ropa ante las atentas rivales de los rivales, sobretodos si eran de esos hombres que babeaban ante una chica, le hacía perder la razón, quería coger su ropa y taparla con ella, pensaba en eso y en llevarla a su habitación a hacer toda clase de perversidades.

Me dirigí al baño pesadamente, abrí el grifo del lavabo y lo dejé correr mientras me veía en el espejo. Tenía barba, no mucha, pero tenía, raspaba, el resto de la cara era áspera que iba acompañada por unas enormes ojeras adornando mis ojos.  
Pasé mi mano por mi pelo para darme cuenta que había crecido, daba calor a mi cuello. Miré mis manos, tenía pequeñas heridas en ella, no sabía si era por alguna pelea con algún otro borracho como él o de cuando se fue hasta aquel monte buscando alguna pista que dijese que realmente ella estuviese viva, pero nada, solo nieve.  
Metí la cabeza bajo el agua para relajar el dolor de cabeza. Eso me relajaba bastante.  
Cogí una toalla y me seco, me dirigió hasta la cocina. Todo estaba hecho un desastre, ¡cómo no! Lo único que hacía era beber, casi ni comía, solo bebía, vomitaba y volvía a beber.  
Abrí los armarios y no encontré nada, solo había botellas vacías o medio vacías de cerveza o de alguna otra bebida, entre las botellas encontraba alguna verdura en mal estado, pero normalmente lo que encontraba era alcohol y más alcohol.

\- ¿Y qué más da? - suspiró y se dirigió de nuevo a su oscura habitación y se tumbó en la cama, cogió el peluche de Juvia y lo abrazó.

\- ¡Gray maldito ojos rasgados! ¡Abre la puerta! - gritaban desde el pasillo del edificio donde estaba su apartamento acompañado de unos golpes a la puerta. Ignoró aquel ruido, aunque solo hacía aumentar su dolor de cabeza. - ¿Qué pasa hielitos? ¿Acaso te has dado cuenta que soy mejor que tú y por eso no sales de tu casa? - otro golpe se oyó pero esta vez no era hacia la puerta, era hacia él. - ¡Lucy!

\- ¡Natsu! ¡Sabes muy bien por qué no sale de casa! -

\- ¡Lo sé Lucy! Solo quiero que salga y deje de pensar en ello, todos estamos tratando seguir adelante y el primero debería ser él.

\- Natsu tiene razón - reconocía esa voz. Titania - somos sus amigos, debemos ayudarle, ya le hemos dejado dos semanas de soledad. - volvió a llamar. - Gray abre la puerta.- les ignoró, se puso la colcha por encima de la cabeza y adquirió la posición fetal.

Un fuerte golpe lo sorprendió, haciendo que se tapase más para no ser descubierto.

\- Esto apesta - esa era Lucy.  
\- Esto está muy desordenado y sucio. - Esa Wendy.  
\- No sé cómo alguien ha podido vivir en esta pocilga - Charle.  
\- No hay nada de comida, ni siquiera pescado - Happy.  
\- Parece que solo hay botellas. - Natsu ojos caídos.  
\- Natsu y yo iremos a por él vosotras limpiar esto ¿Vale? - Erza- Debemos ayudarle en todo lo que podamos. - _¿Ayudarme? ¿Por qué?_  
\- ¡Aye sir!-  
Otro gran golpe, esta vez producía de la puerta de su cuarto, estaba inmóvil.

\- Vamos Gray es hora de levantarse. - Erza se dirigió hasta la ventana.  
\- ¡Eso es hielitos es hora de que pongas tu culo en el gremio! - gritaba Natsu mientras me zarandeaba, cosa que hizo que le alejara de mi de un puñetazo y me volviera a tapar con la colcha.  
Noté como una luz llegaba a mis ojos, Erza habría abierto la ventana.

\- Gray levántate - dijo con voz autoritaria. Aunque su voz diese miedo no me iba a levantar. - ¡Venga! - me tiraba del brazo, yo me resistía.  
\- Dejadme en paz no os he dado permiso para entrar, así que largaros.-  
\- Nosotros hacemos lo que nos dé la gana cabrón, así que deja de ser tan idiota, dúchate que apestas y te vienes con nosotros a una misión. - El Dragón Slayer de fuego volvía a zarandearme.

\- ¡He dicho que no! ¡Y deja de zarandearme! - le dio otro puñetazo pero el mago de fuego lo paró con la mano.  
\- Has perdido tus habilidades - rio. Aquello lo hizo morirse de vergüenza.

\- ¡No he perdido mis habilidades cabrón! - se tiró encima de él comenzando a pegarle. Titania sonrió, dirigió su mirada hacia la cama de Gray donde se encontraba el peluche que antes tenía entre sus brazos.

\- Gray...- suspiró. Dejó el muñeco en la mesita de noche para luego mirar hacia un rincón de la habitación en donde se encontraba aquel montón de cajas. - ya te lo dijimos - se decía para ella misma. - ¡Natsu! - ordenó, haciendo que ambos magos se girasen a ver. - Quiero que metas a Gray en la bañera y que no le dejes salir hasta que no haya terminado - señaló.

\- Eso está hecho - crujió sus nudillos.  
\- Dejadme en paz. - dije sereno pero serio.  
\- Gray - le llamó Erza  
\- Solo quiero estar solo -  
\- en momentos como estos uno no debe estar solo -  
\- ¿Entonces por qué habéis tardado una semana en venir? - apreté los puños, notaba como una lágrima traicionara fuera a salir - Al final la gente muere por mi culpa, mueren por mi idiotez. Primero fue Ul, luego su hija Ultear quien dio años de su vida para que no muriese, no pude hacer que mi padre descansara en paz, solo hacerle ver la muerte de su hijo ante sus ojos, y ahora Juvia. Tsh - la lágrima salió - ¿Por qué no entendéis que estoy mejor así sin molestar a nadie?  
Un ruido seco se oyó, Natsu me propinó un puñetazo en la cara.

\- Esas muertes no fueron tu culpa. Esas muertes decían que siguieras adelante, que aunque pierdas a gente ellos estarán contigo, de eso me di cuanto cuando la supuesta muerte de Lissana y así hice cuando murió Igneel. Es hora que tú hagas lo mismo. - abrí la boca sorprendido.

\- Es verdad que parte de culpa de la muerte de Juvia tienes razón- Erza puso una mano en uno de mis hombros - si no la hubiese dicho eso seguramente no hubiese ido a esa misión, o por lo menos no sola, pero también la decisión de ir y no escuchar a Gajeel fue suya, así que no cargues todo en tus hombros. - Bajé la cabeza - Además Gray, ¿no dices que tienes la corazonada de que ella está realmente viva? Puedes usar eso como excusa para seguir adelante, ¿no crees?

\- Tal vez - suspiré.

\- Nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte en lo que sea -

\- Somos Fairy Tail - Natsu puso una de sus manos en mi otro hombro. - Nos ayudamos los unos a los otros.

Me dirigí hacia mi armario, cogí ropa para cambiarme y entré al baño, antes de entrar pude observar de reojo a Natsu y a Erza que sonreían alegrándose de que al final accediera a por lo menos a bañarme.  
Cuando salí del baño ya duchado, pero con la barba, no pensaba quitármela, me encontré con Natsu con una maquinilla de afeitar.

\- No pienso hacerlo.  
\- Gray...- dirigí mi mirada a Erza.  
\- Si no lo haces tú con eso, lo haré yo con esto - Tenía una espada en su mano.  
\- ¡He dicho que no! Si queréis que salga con vosotros en una misión, la barba se queda. - la desafié.

\- Por mí está bien, siempre tiene que haber un raro en el grupo, aunque antes ya lo eras.  
\- _Creo que el raro siempre fuiste tú._ \- pensé.

Los tres salimos de cuarto para ver una casa reluciente, no recordaba verla tan limpia.

\- Hola Gray-san.- Wendy fue la primera en saludarme.  
\- Hey Gray- ahora Lucy.  
\- Espero que esto esté así por mucho tiempo porque no volveré a limpiarlo. - Charle como siempre pasaba de saludar.  
\- No tenías nada de comida así que he ido a pescar y te he traído un montón de peces - dijo Happy dándome una cesta con dos peces.  
\- Aquí solo hay dos peces-  
\- Bueno es que me entró hambre y me comí unos cuantos - rio levemente.  
\- ¡Así que por eso has tardado tanto gato tragón! - gritó Lucy. Yo me llevé la mano a la cabeza, que asco de resaca. - Lo siento Gray.  
Dejé la cesta encima de la mesa.

\- Mejor vámonos ya -dije firme abriendo la puerta de mi casa.  
\- Pero Gray-san ¿no va a comer algo? - negué con la cabeza. Todos cogieron sus cosas y salieron de mi casa.

Erza y los demás fueron directos al gremio a coger la misión, yo dije que esperaría en la estación de trenes, no quería ver como todos me miraban con pena, cuchicheaban sobre lo que he hecho estas dos semanas, además tampoco quería ver a Gajeel, no quiero que me grite de nuevo, y lo digo por la resaca y porque es de la única forma en la que me habla, chs, sé lo que pasó y sé que soy responsable, pero no hay que decirlo gritando, creo que tiene los oídos oxidados por eso no para de gritar.

No estoy solo en la estación también están Wendy, Charle y Happy. Mi cara seguía áspera, mis ojeras eran vistas por todos, mi aspecto, como el de cualquier borracho al día siguiente y con resaca, pero la pregunta era ¿por qué acepté hacer la misión? No tenía ganas de nada, solo de dormir para que termine el dolor de cabeza y así volver a emborracharme. Era simple, no ir a cerebro de ceniza y a la bruta de Titania. Dormiría en el tren, luego les dejaría cargarse y destrozar la ciudad, haré algún ataque que otro por el simple hecho que doña no controlo mi fuerza estará vigilándome. Fácil. Aunque creo que le pediré a Wendy que con su magia de sanación me quite este enorme dolor de cabeza antes de que empiecen los destrozos o sino no llego vivo a la noche y esta noche hay competición de beber. Bebida gratis. Me había gastado parte del dinero ahorrado en bebida, así que otra cosa por la que hacer el trabajo.

\- ¡Ya tenemos el trabajo! - gritaba Natsu. _¿Acaso no puede hablar más bajo? ¿Acaso no puede hablar sin gritar? -_ pensaba.  
\- ¿Dónde es la misión Natsu-san? - preguntaba la Dragón Slayer del cielo.  
¿ _Acaso el cabeza flama no puede hablar con esa dulzura?_  
 _-_ Mmmm...en Clover. -  
\- ¿Clover? - se preguntaba el Exceed azul.  
\- ¿Esa no es la ciudad en donde se reúnen los maestros de los gremios? - preguntó la maga celestial.  
\- Exacto - afirmó Scarlet - también fue donde peleamos contra Lalabai.  
\- ¿nos recordaran por destruirles la ciudad? - se asustó.  
\- vamos a ver - dijo Natsu sonriendo de oreja en oreja.  
\- Lucy-san ¿qué es la Lalabai? - preguntó la Dragon Slayer.  
\- Es uno de los demonios de Zeref, un grupo de magos de un gremio oscuro intentaron matar a los maestros tocando una flauta que al parecer era ese demonio.  
\- ¿Qué dice la misión? - pregunté cortante. _Vamos quiero llegar pronto para el evento de esta noche._  
\- Ehhh...- _¿Enserio? ¿La ha cogido sin mirar? Cada día tiene menos cerebro._ \- Un gremio oscuro ha estado causando problemas en ciudades cercanas y piensan que la siguiente ciudad es esta.-  
\- Entonces será mejor que nos separemos y vigilemos la ciudad - ordenó la pelirroja.  
-¡¿eh?! - me quejé - ¿No se supone que tu amiguito Jerall y sus amigos estaban destruyendo a los gremios oscuros? ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer la misión?- la miré desafiante. _No me jodas, encima que les hago el favor de ir con ellos me traen a una misión que podemos pasar._  
 _-_ Gray-san...- me nombra Wendy. Gruño.  
\- Olvidarlo. Yo me voy por aquí. Por cierto no tengo dinero así que no me veréis e ninguna taberna. - me alejo por uno de los caminos que llegan a la ciudad.

Sigo andando hasta llego a una zona comercial, es medio día por lo que hay gente comprando y vendiendo productos. Me acerco a un puesto de fruta y compro una manzana, tenía dinero sí, pero casi ni me llega para la manzana, menos mal que si me llegó porque llevo sin comer desde anoche. Levanto la vista y veo al fondo un banco que lleva escrito mi nombre, vigilaré desde ahí.

Me acerco rápidamente para que nadie me lo quite, me caigo al suelo al tropezarme con algo.

\- Agg maldita sea- me llevo una mano a la cabeza. Abro los ojos y veo que no he tropezado con algo, sino con alguien. - Maldito cabrón será mejor que mi- -mis ojos se abren cono platos al igual que mi boca. Me froto los ojos para asegurarme de lo que veo. Ahí está delante de mis ojos, la causante de locura, de mis días de llantos, de beber hasta olvidar. Lleva un vestido de manga corta azulado con escote, el pelo corto y... ¿el ceño fruncido? Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro y la vuelvo a mirar, intento decir algo pero no me sale. Veo como da media vuelta y se va. _¿Qué? -_ Sigo sin poder articular palabra, solo pensar, aunque tampoco mucho, el sock me lo impide. Al final consigo levantaren sin dejar de mirar el camino por el que ella se va. Al final articulo una pregunta obvia y que debía haber hecho cuando la tenía enfrente mío.

\- Juvia, ¿eres tú? -

* * *

 **Capítulo corto.**

 **Espero sus reviews.**

 **Adios xD**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Tipo de fanfic: AU**  
 **Tipo de personajes: OoC**  
 **La propiedad de los personajes es de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

 _\- Juvia, ¿eres tú? -_

 **POV Gray**

Me levanté deprisa y me dispuse a seguirla, aún seguía sin creerme lo que acababa de ver, ¿está viva? Empujaba a la gente que bloqueaba mi camino, me daba igual que me gritasen, debía alcanzarla. Vi como giró en una de las callejuelas. Giré la esquina pero ya no estaba. - Maldición - seguí corriendo por aquella callejuela, hasta el final de ésta, mirando por otras callejuelas que la cortaban, y nada, había desaparecido de repente. Una bombilla se me iluminó y empecé a mirar por el suelo y pequeños rincones húmedos, usa magia de agua, podría haberse convertido en ella.

Seguí buscando por esa zona durante una hora y nada, ni un rastro de ella.

Me fui hasta el banco que antes me dirigía y me senté de forma pesada. Ahí eché todo el aire de mis pulmones.

\- Me estoy volviendo loco. Seguro que no era ella - rió sarcástico - sino ya estaría colgada de mi brazo y dándome dolor de cabeza. - paró de reír en seco y se puso serio, pero luego volvió a reír y a resoplar. - Mentiroso. - se tumbó en el banco para después quedarse embobado mirando las nubes hasta quedarse dormido.

Esa imagen de chocando con ella volvió en su mente, detalló en su memoria cada detalle de aquella imagen, sus zapatos, su ropa, su corte de pelo, pero se detuvo en su mirada. Era fría. _¿por qué en vez de una sonrisa recuerdo una mirada fría?_

 _Un par de horas después..._

 _-_ ¡GRAY! ¡DESPIERTA! - gritó Natsu zarandeándolo. Me moví dándole la espalda. - ¡HEY! ¡NO ME IGNORES STRIPPER!

\- ¡CALLATE CABEZA FLAMA! – Me giré a gritarlo. Al final consiguió que me levantara. - Natsu eres como un grano en el culo, déjame en paz. – decía mientras restregaba mis manos sobre los ojos. - ¿Ya hicieron lo que pedía la misión? – la voz me salía ronca.

\- ¡Sí y no gracias a tu ayuda stripper! – Natsu me contestaba furioso.

\- Está bien, será mejor que volvamos pronto al gremio. – emprendo el paso, el resto sin dirigir palabra alguna me siguieron. Mi mirada fría hace presencia, pero es una mirada de indiferencia. Seguimos andando hasta la estación, el último tren hacia Magnolia debe de estar a punto de salir. Ya estamos en la estación cuando algo detiene mi paso y también el de mis compañeros de piso. Mi garganta está seca, mis ojos abiertos de par en par, si no pestañeo seguro que se me secan, pero no soy el único que tiene los ojos abiertos como platos, el resto también.

\- J-Juvia – dice tartamudeando Natsu. _Imposible, es imposible, ¿otra vez? Dime que estoy viendo una ilusión de nuevo._ Noto como Lucy emprende el paso y se dirige hasta ella, agua en los ojos empezaba a brotas, todos estaban impactados, Wendy se tapaba la boca con las manos y lágrimas salían.

\- Hola chicos – su voz era nostálgica, su sonrisa alegre pero orgullosa, al igual que su mirada.

\- P-pero – Titania se acercó a ella junto a Wendy. Natsu se quedó a mi lado. - ¿de verdad eres tú?

\- ¿Eh? Pues claro, Juvia es Juvia – ahora la sonrisa pasó a una alegre. - ¿Por qué tan sorprendidos? Ni que Juvia hubiese muerto o algo así.

Todos nos miramos los unos a los otros.

La verdad es...-Erza cogió aire - ...nos llegó una carta diciendo que habías muerto, que había encontrado tu ropa destroza y llena de sangre por las montañas Hakobe. – Juvia se sorprendió.

\- ¡Ahhh! Así que el ladrón que le quitó la ropa a Juvia en los baños termales se lo comieron los lobos, ella lo siente por esa persona. – ríe de lado.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – todos gritan al unísono quedándome sordo y haciendo que casi explote mi cabeza.

\- ¿Te robaron la ropa? – preguntó la maga celestial con esa voz tan chillona. La maga de agua asintió.

\- Juvia iba dirección a Hakobe pero tenía que ir a Clover a por un producto que pedía el dueño de la misión, así que fue para allá, lo compró, pero antes de ir decidió entrar en unas aguas termales a relajarse un poco, sobre todo para ver si así el hinchazón del pie baja con un baño de agua helada, pero cuando salió se encontró con que alguien había abierto su taquilla y se había llevado todo lo que llevaba, bueno realmente la misión y la ropa, cosa rara ya que en la bolsa llevaba dinero y demás cosas. –

\- P-pero entonces, ¿cómo es que no has venido al gremio después de aquello? –

\- ¿Recuerdan la carta que les envié? – Todos asentimos. – Pues por eso mismo, les dije que me iba a tomar un tiempo de vacaciones, así que quise empezar antes. – rio. Erza la abrazó, seguida por Lucy, Wendy, Happy y la Exceed blanca.

\- No sabes lo que hemos paso. Nos alegra mucho saber que sigues viva. –

\- Vas a dar una gran alegría a Gajeel – dijo la pelirroja.

\- No solo él también el resto de magos del gremio. – aclaró Wendy.

\- Y seguro que el viejo hará una fiesta por todo lo alto con un montón de comida – sonreía de oreja a oreja Natsu – a qué si Happy

\- ¡Aye sir! –

\- Pues entonces Juvia se disculpará con el gremio, aunque solo espero que Gajeel-kun me dé un sermón, sus castigos no le gustan a Juvia. – agachó la cabeza

\- Seguramente lo primero que haga sea ahogarte en un abrazo – guiñó el ojo Lucy. Juvia puso cara de miedo.

\- Juvia acaba de saber cuál es su castigo. – todos rieron excepto yo, seguía con la boca abierta, sin poder gesticular palabra alguna, la garganta volvía a estar seca. _Juvia._ Una gran bolsa de agua se había formado en mis ojos, estallaron. Me acerqué a ella, el resto de mis compañeros me vieron acercarme y se quitaron. Me miró. Su mirada por fin se dirigía a mí. Paré en seco a unos centímetros de ella al ver la mirada que ahora tenía, ahora había cambiado, ya no era cálida como cuando Lucy y el resto se acercaron, sino fría como el hielo, tan fría que notaba como si me estuviera helando.

\- J-J-Juvia...y-yo – seguía sin salir ninguna palabra. La seguí mirando, mis ojos seguían abiertos como platos, volví a pasar saliva por mi garganta, me sequé los ojos llenos de lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta. Volví a verla. _¿Pero qué?_ No lo entendía, hace un momento tenía una de sus típicas miradas llenas de calor, y ahora estoy sintiendo como si estuviésemos en lo alto de una montaña.

\- Chicos debemos de irnos. Juvia no quiere perder el tren. – giró su rostro para ver al resto.

Los chicos emprendieron el paso, ella se giró y me volvió a ver con aquella mirada helada, volvió a girar y siguió al resto.

No recuerdo ninguna mirada tan helada con esa, tenía la piel de gallina, se me erizó hasta los pelos de la barba y un escalofrió en mi espalda me indicaba que no estaba dormido.

El viaje en tren duró un par de horas las cuales fueron muy incómodas para mí. Me pasé la mayor parte del camino mirando por la ventana observando el reflejo que se producía en esta de la maga peliazul. No debo de sacar las cosas fuera de contexto, recuerdo por qué se fue, por mi culpa, por mi maldita culpa, su reacción aquel día fue rara, para todos, la tierna, dulce, sonriente y sobre todo paciente, muy paciente, Juvia Loxar había explotado, explotó hacia mí, ni siquiera a mí me parece raro. Para ella soy un tema de conversación que dura las 24 horas de día los 365 días del año. Pero a pesar de todo sonreí, ella volvía a casa y no la iba a dejar escapar, debía que disculparme por mucho, quería que viese que había cambiado, de mala manera y de forma que aún le iba a costar dejar, pero por ella, lo que fuera, ya estaba completo. Quería volverla a ver sonreír gracias a él.

Dejaron la estación de Magnolia con paso calmado hasta estar en las puertas del gremio que se encontraba cerrado.

\- Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana - se despidió Lucy.

\- Yo también me voy. - anunció Natsu - quiero ver la cara de Gajeel al ver que realmente estás viva. - rió. - Me reiré de él por siempre.

\- Natsu eso es un tanto cruel - le riñó Happy.

\- Seguro que no te soltará en todo el día llorando en tu hombro. - dijo Erza guiñando el ojo.

\- Gajeel-kun es demasiado amable con Juvia. - rió Juvia preocupada. - Creo que unirse a Fairy Tail le ha vuelto demasiado cercano a ella. -

\- Parece ser - suspiró la pelirroja. - Bueno ya es tarde es mejor que nos vayamos a casa ya. - Todos asintieron.

Natsu se fue con Happy. Erza, Wendy y Juvia dirigieron su paso a Fairy Hills.

\- Esperen - las paré.

\- ¿Qué pasa Gray-san? - preguntó la Dragon Slayer.

\- Las cosas de Juvia están en mi casa, ¿recuerdan? - el color rojo se posó en mis mejillas levemente, aunque giré la cara para que no me vieran.

\- Es verdad. - afirmó Wendy. Erza puso la mano en su mentón para pensar una idea. Juvia volteo a verme con la mirada heladora de antes.

\- ¿Cómo es que las cosas de Juvia están en la casa de Gray? - Aquello sorprendió a todos, y a mí el primero ¿Gray? ¿Qué había sido del sama? ¿Ni siquiera san o kun? La había creído enfada, que había explotado por mi estupidez pero jamás creí que me dejara de llamar Gray-sama. Esta vez el escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda era notorio. Veía como abría la boca con intención de decir algo, pero no digo nada, en cambió esbozó una sonrisa inocente. Al final se dispuso a hablar. - Bueno Juvia cree que es mejor que se lo contéis mañana. - Emprendió el paso hasta ponerse enfrente mio levantando la cabeza levemente para mirarme fijamente a los ojos. - Bueno entonces hoy Juvia dormirá en tu casa y mañana Gray está de acuerdo en ayudar a Juvia a llevar todo de vuelta a su habitación en Fairy Hills, ¿no? - agrandó más su sonrisa haciendo cada vez más notorio el color de mis mejillas.

Asentí.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Adiós Erza-san, Wendy-san! Nos vemos mañana. - se despidió de las magas. Yo levante mi mano despidiéndome.

\- Adiós - se despidieron las magas un tato atónitas ante su reacción. No era el echo de que aceptase pasar la noche en mi casa, es más es lo más normal, lo que hubiésemos esperado, la cosa es la tranquilidad con lo que lo ha preguntado, demasiado tranquila.

Andábamos embriagados por el silencio de la noche y la luz de las farolas. Las luces de aquellas farolas hacía que sus ojos brillasen, su pelo relucía, parecían hilos de la más bella seda. Abrí la boca con intención de decir algo pero las palabras no salían, vi como se girarme a mirarme y rápidamente giré mi rostro, no quería que me viera mirándola. Dejé pasar saliva por mi garganta, volví a abrir la boca.

\- ¡Juvia! - la llamé, era lo único que podía decir.

\- ¿si? - se paró y se giró a verme. Otra vez en blanco. Tengo tantas cosas que decirla que soy capaz de coger aire y decirlas todas de carrera, pero por otra parte soy incapaz, no puedo. Al final me quedo mirándola a los ojos, aquellos ojos relucientes pero inexpresivos.

\- Y-yo... -

\- ¡EH GRAY! - gritaba un hombre enfrente de ellos. Sabía quién era. Gustav Pietrovich un amigo que he hecho en mis días de bebedor, con él me he pillado grandes borracheras. Al igual que yo no parece ningún borracho, es delgado, no muy musculoso, pelo castaño y ojos azul claro, esbelto y con elegancia cuando hay una chica cerca, sino puede ser más cerdo que un cerdo, la verdad es que me recuerda a flamitas, pero más soportable y más inteligente que él. - El concurso de la cerveza está apunto de empezar. - me agarra del brazo. - ¿Acaso te has acobardado? La semana pasada dijiste que ibas a ganar este concurso también. - El color volvió a mi cara pero esta vez no era una sensación buena, de cariño, sino de vergüenza.

\- Esto...Gas-...digo señor - miré a Juvia durante un segundo para luego volver a hablar con aquel amigo de bebida. - usted a debido de confundirme. No soy un aficionado a la bebida. - de reojo la vuelvo a mirar. Observaba atenta a la conversación.

\- ¿Eh? Que chistoso eres Gray. - Pasa su brazo por mi cuello y me revuelve el pelo. Vuelve su mirada hacia Juvia. - ¡oh! pero que tenemos aquí, si el renacuajo ha ligado y no me quieres decir nada, granuja. - vuelve a alborotarme el pelo.

\- Lo siento señor, pero Juvia solo es una compañera del gremio, no tiene ese tipo de relación con Gray. - comentó con su típica amabilidad.

\- ¿Eh? Así que solo soy compañeros. Bien, pues me presentaré.- agarró su mano con delicadeza- Gustav Pietrovich para servirla señorita - depositó un ligero beso en su mano.

\- Mucho gusto - hizo una ligera reverencia - Juvia Loxar, un gusto conocerlo. - La mirada brillaba en él.

\- Así que tú eres la famosa Juvia Loxar que he oído hablar - retrocedió con mirada asustada. - ¿Pero no habías muerto? - ella rió, el color rojizo en mi cara volvió.

\- Es una larga historia, pero Juvia espera contárselo a Gustav-san algún día. - Gustav puso su cara de enamoradizo.

\- Además de guapa, elegante y con toque propio. - apretó el agarre de mi cuello. - Oye Juvia si este llorica no consigue salir contigo, intentaré ser yo quien lo haga. - volvió a reír.

\- Lo siento Gustav-san pero Juvia tiene más pretendientes. -

\- Es verdad, no lo había pensado - su tono era deprimente. - las chicas bellas siempre tienen muchos hombres a su espera.

\- Uno. Juvia solo tiene un pretendiente más además de Gray. - _¿Qué? No soy un pretendiente. Vale no. Sí que lo soy, mi orgullo aún no se ha ido del todo, aun qué más que orgullo es posesión._ Aun que _siendo pesimista, de quien hablaba era de Lyon, él sigue y seguirá enamorado de ella hasta encontrar a otra quien la remplace._ Se gira su rostro y me mira con una sonrisa demasiado dulce aun que sus ojos parece que intentan parecer dulces también pero noto amargura en ellos.

\- Bueno entonces veo que puedo tener una oportunidad. -

\- Quien sabe.

\- ¡Genial! - me suelta. - Gray esta vez tú perderás y yo ganaré.

\- ¡Eso ni lo...digo...bueno ya se verá - _maldito, maldito, maldito orgullo el mío, nunca cambio, siempre va a ver orgullo en mí. Quiero decirla muchas cosas pero creo que esa es mi debilidad, creer que es el resto quien se debe de humillar y no yo._

 _-_ Bueno será mejor que me vaya, el concurso está apunto de empezar. Te dedicaré la victoria Gray. - se despide sacudiendo la mano.

\- Adios - un simple saludo de despedida.

Cuando me doy la vuelta para ver la cara que tiene Juvia ahora mismo tras conocer al idiota de Gustav veo que no está a mi lado, ha emprendido el paso y se encuentra a un metro de mí. En una corta carrera la alcanzo. Silencio de nuevo.

\- Así que si Juvia se muere de verdad Gray dejará sin bebida a toda Magnolia por un tiempo. - su voz seca pero notaba la burla. - Interesante.

Un gran enfado comenzaba en mí, soy patético, ya lo sabía de antes, al beber, sabía lo patético que soy, pero lo que había hecho de ir cada noche a beber hasta perder el conocimiento, puff, había tocado fondo.

\- Lo se, soy patético. - La miré decidido.

\- Juvia también lo cree. - se para y me mira con el ceño fruncido, no muy marcado, era una mirada heladora, de persona orgullosa. - Gray Fullbuster es la persona más patética que Juvia ha conocido.

Gruño para mi mismo, hubiese admitido que me lo hubiese dicho con esa cara de tristeza suya que la hace muy mona, pero no soporto las caras de orgullo, aunque sea ella, sobre todo si viene acompañado de un insulto. Cogí aire y lo eché, me calmé.

Llegamos hasta me casa, cogí las llaves y abrí la puerta, por primera vez en este par de meses no encuentro un horrible olor al entrar, todo gracias a Lucy y al resto. Les debo una.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber? - pregunto

\- No - su voz era seca.

\- ¿de comer?-

\- Tampoco. - resoplo frustrado. Llevo mis manos a mi nuca.

\- Bueno es mejor que vaya preparando la cama -

\- Juvia dormirá en el sofá-

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho? -

\- ¿Acaso Gray ha pensado que Juvia dormirá con él? - me mira con una ceja levantada.

\- Sinceramente, si, sería lo más normal. -

\- ¿Lo más normal? -

\- Vamos Juvia no te hagas la tonta y la dura, tú siempre aprovechas cualquier oportunidad para colgarte de mi brazo -

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos durante un segundo pero en seguida frunció el ceño, aquella mirada salía del mismo infierno, sentía un escalofrío en mi espalda, esa mirada me recuerda a cuando Erza se enfada con Natsu y conmigo por pelearnos, mentira, esa mirada que Juvia me está echando es más tenebrosa.

\- Juvia dormirá en el sofá. - voz estricta, dando una orden por última vez.

\- No seas tonta, ven conmigo anda - la agarro del brazo, pero está lo aparta con un golpe y me mira fijamente a los ojos con aquella mirada. Trago saliva. ¿Qué narices la pasa? Sin decir palabra alguna y sin ninguna expresión me dirijo a mi habitación, vuelvo con un par de mantas, una almohada, una camiseta mía y un pantalón de pijama.

\- Toma - no la miro.

\- Gracias - coge las mantas y las coloca en el sofá.

\- Si necesitas algo avísame. - sin respuesta. Me quedo en la entrada del pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones. - Juvia. - de reojo veo como ya ha terminado de colocar las mantas y ya se encuentra metida entre ellas.

\- Buenas noches - la miro.

\- Buenas noches - apago la luz.

Me dirijo a mi habitación y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me quito la ropa dejándome en calzoncillos, abro la cama y me meto en ella, me quedo mirando el techo. La rabia empieza a poseer mi cuerpo, estoy por levantarme, ir hacia ella, cogerla y traerla a la cama para no soltarla en toda la noche, que duerma entre mis brazos para que entienda lo arrepentido que estoy de lo que hice, que quiero que me perdone, que la daré por fin la respuesta. - Grrr...- me doy la vuelva dando la espalda a la puerta de mi cuarto. Veo sus cosas en una esquina de su cuarto no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en mis labios. Estaba viva y no volvería a separarme de ella.

 _A la mañana siguiente..._

Me levanto temprano en cuanto los primeros rayos del sol se dirigen a mis ojos, doy media vuelta e intento dormir un rato más, pero no, enseguida me doy cuenta, ella está de vuelta y parece enfadada, tengo que hacer que me perdone. Vuelvo mi vista a sus cosas y entre ellas encuentro uno de sus muñecos hechos a mi imagen, me levanto, me dirijo hasta él y lo cojo con mucho cuidado, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica.

Me acerco con el peluche en mano la comedor donde veo como ella sigue durmiendo, me acerco despacito. Podría tirarme todo el día observando como duerme. Coloco el muñeco en la mesa enfrente del sofá. Me voy directo a la cocina a preparar algo de desayuno antes de que despierte, busco por la nevera y por los cajones pero nada, es verdad no he ido a comprar nada de comida en días, me fui al baño e hice lo que ayer no hice, me afeité, después me fui a la habitación, me vestí, cogí algo de dinero y me fui, pero antes la dejé una nota, apoyada en el muñeco, diciéndola que había salido a comprar el desayuno.

 **POV. JUVIA**

Un ruido me despertó. Abrí los ojos despacio mientras me acomodaba en el sofá, estiro mis brazos mientras bostezo ligeramente.

\- Juvia pensaba que el sofá de Gray iba a ser frío y duro, pero resulta ser muy acogedor - me digo a mi misma. Giro la cabeza y veo un peluche encima de la mesa de café, es uno de los miles de peluches que hice de Gray, en él había una nota suya.

 _He ido a comprar el desayuno, en nada vuelvo tranquila :)_

 _Gray_

Resoplo dejando la nota en su sitio, me vuelvo a tumbar poniendo mi brazo en mi frente teniendo como única visión el techo.

\- ¿Juvia lo está haciendo bien? - Había decido darle con su misma moneda, había sido una gran suerte lo de aquella muerte, me entristecía, sentía pena por la muerte de esa persona, aunque me robara, pero que todo esté yendo como la espuma me hace dudar. Normalmente no hago este tipo de cosas, puedo ser cruel pero si por proteger a alguien, como la vez que me enfrenté a Meredy, sino me llego a controlar hubiese perdido a una gran amiga, a una hermana - sonrío - Por cierto ¿qué será de ella? - grito cuando me doy cuenta de algo importante. Miro al rededor pero no lo veo - ¿Dónde estará? - busco por todo el salón y por la cocina, pero no lo encuentro, al final entro a su habitación y lo encuentro, la lácrima de comunicación.

Me siento en la cama del pelinegro y empiezo a marcar el número de la lácrima portátil de Meredy. Menos mal que Jerall se lo permitió, aunque solo tenga su número y el mio, fue una larga discusión - un momento - no puedo llamarla, no me lo va a coger, no tiene el número de la lácrima de Gray. - Aggg... - pongo mi frente encima de la lácrima, me paro a pensar un segundo. - Podría...- comienzo a marcar su número en la lácrima. Esta solo suena hasta que al final...

\- ¿si? ¿Qué ocurre Gra...- se queda helado al verme.

\- H-hola Lyon-sama - mierda, debí pensarlo mejor.

\- J-Juvi...J-juvia...¡Juvia! - estaba realmente congelado.

\- Lyon-sama - miro hacia otro lado. - Juvia le llamaba, bueno... - estaba muerta de la vergüenza, pero no fue culpa mía.

\- ¡Juvia! - lo miro. - ¿Te apetece que quedemos en la plaza de Magnolia luego por la tarde y hablamos?

\- Está bien. - estaba apunto de colgar - ¡Espera Lyon-sama! Necesito que me hagas un favor.

\- Claro, sin problemas Juvia-chan. -

\- Podrías llamar a Melody y quedar con ella para esta tarde, Juvia quiere contaros a los dos todo y no tiene su lácrima para poderla llamar, ¿harías a Juvia ese favor? -

\- M-Merody...esto...yo...- pude notar el color rojo en sus mejillas, desde la batalla de Álvarez esos dos se llevaban muy bien, y claro seguro que tenía su número de lácrima, aunque sea a escondidas de Jerall. Que tonta soy a veces.

\- Juvia promete una cita - levanto la mano y le guiño el ojo sacando la lengua haciendo que se sonroje más ocultándolo poniendo una mano en su cara y girándola. Me aguanto las ganas de reirme.

\- E-está b-bien, la llamaré, ¿algo más Juvia-chan? -

\- Si - me aguanto para decirlo sin reírme - ¿Sabes? Aunque la lácrima sea verde Juvia puede ver el color rojo en tu cara. - al final no aguanto y me río.

\- Oye tú - me grita.

\- Juvia lo siente pero la cara de Lyon-sama le recuerda a un tomate y no lo resistió. - aquello hizo que se se pusiera más rojo. - Bueno, piensa que te lo voy a recompensar.

\- Ya bueno, por cierto ¿qué haces...- no lo oigo terminar porque un ruido me pone alerta, Gray ha debido de regresar.

\- Juvia cuelga, nos vemos esta tarde en el parque de Magnolia, adiós. - me despido de él, cuelgo la llamada y dejo la lácrima donde estaba, estoy dispuesta a salir, aunque antes observo como la mayoría de cosas se encuentran en una de las esquinas de su habitación, suspiro hondo y abro la puerta dirigiendo mi andar hacia la sala de estar que era desde donde procedía el ruido. Ahí veo a Gray de pie mirando hacia la puerta y ¿sangrando? a sus pies había trozos de cristal, lo miro anonada.

 _Mientras Juvia estaba en la habitación de Gray..._

 **Pov. Gray**

Abro la puerta de casa con mucho cuidado por si seguía dormida, mi sorpresa viene cuando veo que no está, dejo la bolsas en la encimera de la cocina. Me arrasco la cabeza.

\- Debe de estar en el baño. - me propongo a ordenar la compra cuando un ruido proveniente de mi habitación llama la atención, era un grito, alguien estaba gritando el nombre de Juvia.

Me acerco a mi habitación con un bote de mermelada en la mano, veo que está cerrada pero no del todo se puede ver un trozo de la habitación, justo la parte de la cama en donde ella estaba sentada, está usando mi lácrima. ¿Con quién habla? Mis ojos se abren como platos al saber quien es - ¡Lyon! - grito en un susurro. ¿Qué hace hablando con el tonto de Lyon? Calma Gray le irá a decir que ella está viva, después de todo él prometió alejarse de ella dentro de lo amoroso. Pongo atención.

 _Lyon-sama, Juvia le llamaba, bueno... -_

¡ Está sonrojada! Celos ven a mí. Ni hablar, no me digas que realmente a desistido, que ya no me quiere. Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro. No, eso nunca va a pasar, es de Juvia de quién hablo, eso nunca pasará.

 _¡Juvia! ¿Te apetece que quedemos en la plaza de Magnolia luego por la tarde y hablamos?_

¡¿VAN A QUEDAR ESTA TARDE?! ¡No lleva ni un día en Magnolia maldito imbécil, además no voy a permitir que te la lleves, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré! Sé que me he portado muy mal con ella y que me merezco su rechazo por lo que la he hecho, pero voy a luchar porque me perdone, porque conozco a Juvia, se que me quiere.

 _Juvia promete una cita_

Aquello me hizo hervir la sangre, estaba por porrear la puerta de la habitación tirar la lácrima al suelo, mirarla a los ojos y decirla que era mía y de nadie más, pero no lo hice, no quiero que eso provoque que se vaya de nuevo, la conocía sí, pero había venido distinta, era más dura, fría, más valiente.

Me fui a la cocina, recogería la compra para relajarme, pero paro en seco.

Se estaba riendo, se estaba riendo fuerte, con el estúpido de Lyon. Aprieto fuerte los puños, pero no me doy cuenta que en uno de ellos llevo la mermada, el bote se rompe, cayendo algunos trozos al suelo y otros clavándose en mi mano, me da igual, estoy furioso.

\- Esto no se quedará aquí.-

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **AdiósXD**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Tipo de fanfic: AU**  
 **Tipo de personajes: OoC**  
 **La propiedad de los personajes es de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

 _\- Esto no se quedará aquí.-_

 **POV. JUVIA**

\- ¡Gray! ¿Pero qué has hecho? – me acerco con cautela a inspeccionar la herida. No me dirige la mirada, solo observa como la sangre sale de su mano.- Quédese quieto en lo que Juvia va a por el botiquín, lo mejor es que se siente en el sofá. Juvia le curará la herida y recogerá esto. – Lo dejo ahí quieto mientras sigue observando la herida sin inmutarse, no era que él era de las personas alarmistas por hacerse una herida o que se desmallasen por la sangre, pero un corte duele y más con la profundidad que parece tener.

Regreso rauda y para mi sorpresa está sentado en el sofá, pero ahora observa detenidamente el muñeco que dejó esta mañana en la mesa junto a la nota de que regresaría pronto de la compra. Me siento cuidadosa mente al lado suyo y le indico que me de la mano dañada, sigue ignorándome, con sumo cuidado la agarro con cuidado y la acerco hasta mí – Es un poco profunda, pero necesitarás puntos – ni un solo movimiento distinto desde hace cinco segundos. Abro el botiquín para coger unas pinzas. – Esto seguramente que le duela, así que si le duele mucho avise.- ni me inmuto cuando no recibo respuesta, los dos podemos jugar a ese juego, aunque ahora no es necesario. Poco a poco le voy quitando los cristales, oigo pequeños gruñidos que parecen ahogados o queriendo disimularlos, no ser notados, sé que le duele, no soy tonta, no sé si está pensando hacerse el duro conmigo para que me lance a sus brazos, he cambiado ya no soy así, este par de meses me han servido para reflexionar, relajarme y crear "una nueva yo" me puse a pensar en lo que hacía, Gray fue la persona que despejó la maldición de la lluvia hacia mí, es más sentía calor en mía cuando todo lo que sentía era pasado por agua, me enamoré a primera vista, puede que sí o puede que suelo fuera afecto de alguien que desconocía, alguien que me sonrió con sinceridad a pesar de querer capturar a un camarada, por primera vez en años sentí calor. Gajeel en Phantom también lo mostraba, más bien quería demostrarlo y no podía, según él tenía una reputación.

Cuando acabo de quitar todos los cristales dejo las pinzas encima de la mesa para después coger un trozo algodón y un poco de agua oxigenada.

\- Juvia va a limpiar un poco la herida y los alrededores, le va a escocer, si quiere Juvia soplará. – por primera vez me dirige la mirada sin decir nada. Bajo la mirada para aplicar el agua oxigenada, mojo un poco el algodón con esta y voy limpiando los bordes de herida, cuando ya he limpiado el borde de la herida, cojo otro trozo de algodón disponiéndome a limpiar la herida en sí. No había tocado casi la abertura cuando veo que retira un poco la mano, pongo mi mano por debajo de la suya, noto como se relaja un poco aunque ahora su mirada es más penetrante, ¿acaso no tenía la cara más lejos? Despacio voy acercando de nuevo el algodón a la herida hasta hacer mella en ella, su mano se está recogiendo pero con mi mano debajo de él evito que lo haga, para que el escozor sea leve soplo sobre la herida. – Juvia lo dijo, si le escuece, ella soplará. – vuelvo a poner el algodón sobre la herida unas cuantas veces a la vez que voy soplando. – Bueno, esto servirá por el momento, ahora Juvia le pondrá una venda para que no entre suciedad – corto un trozo de venda y tapo la herida cuidadosamente. Cuando termino de ajustarla noto algo sobre mi frente moviendo leve mente mi flequillo, su respiración está encima de mí, levanto levemente la mirada para notar como sus ojos me miran fijamente con el ceño un poco fruncido, de pronto noto como su mano está encima de la mía, ahora él era el que sostenía mi mano, mejor dicho estaba agarrándola, sin fuerza, pero haciéndose de notar, dentro de mí siento a mi estómago revolverse y mi garganta secarse, intento pasar saliva, pero es inútil mi boca está seca, me había preparado este tiempo, pero realmente solo a su mirada fría, sus contestaciones y a sus signos de afecto, pero nada tan lejos como esto, su cabeza estaba cada vez más cerca de la mía, nuestras miradas se juntaba, cierro los ojos por un momento, pensando en lo que se veía venir, pero no es lo que esperaba, su mano ya no se encuentra sobre la mía, ahora está en mi espalda, junto a su otra mano, encerrándome en un abrazo.

\- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés viva, cuando me contaron que moriste me rompí en pedazos. – apretó el abrazo. – Juvia, eres una persona muy importante, diría que con el tiempo has pasado de una simple compañera de gremio a una persona especial para mí, siempre estás ahí cuando lo necesito, aunque es verdad que eres un tanto molesta cuando no dejas de estar al lado mío y haces como si solo te importo yo, pero… - ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Qué solo me preocupo por él? ¿Cómo puede decir eso cuando fui quien detuvo Face, es verdad que él estaba de por medio ya que la persona que controlaba al Ex presidente del Consejo era la misma persona que controlaba a su padre, pero lo detuve por todos, por el gremio y por todos los magos de Fiore, también es verdad que cuando me enfrenté a Meredy en un principio no podía con ella, pero fue nombrar que te iban a matar y mi fuerza multiplicarse por mil, pero aquella vez luchaba para salvar también a los demás, igual que cuando me autolesioné para no combatir contra Cana, acababa de entrar al gremio y quería ser aceptada, me importaba Fairy Tail, ya que me trataban como una más, cuando luché contra Aries no lo hice por ti, lo hice por Lucy, por todos, pero especialmente por Lucy para que recuperase a sus mejores amigos. –…pero no me importa quiero estar siempre a tu lado. – suelto el abrazo bruscamente.

\- Pero Juvia no quiere estar a su lado. – me levanto de sofá sin dirigirle la mirada. Me observa con los ojos abiertos como platos. – Juvia ha estado pensando y ha cambiado, Gray no está el primero en su lista – recojo el botiquín y los cristales para tirarlos a la basura. – ahora lo mejor será que vaya a ver a Porlyusica para que le cierre la herida. – con la escoba y el recogedor que hay en el baño, recojo los cristales del suelo, con una bayeta limpio la mermelada pegada al suelo, mientras lo hago dirijo rápidas miradas hacia él, su mirada está en el suelo, su flequillo la tapa, pero por el escalofrío de mi espalda sé que nada bueno viene.

\- ¿Vas a venir? – pregunta con voz seca.

\- No, recuerde que Juvia tiene que llevar sus cosas a su casa. – mientras tiro los cristales a la papelera noto como se levanta y se pone detrás de mí.

\- Te ayudaré –

\- Juvia no lo necesita, además recuerde que se ha cortado la palma de la mano, además del dolor que le producirá necesita ver a Porlyusica para que le cure la herida. – sube su mirada dejando a la vista sus fríos ojos grises penetrando los míos.

\- No necesito ir a esa loca, el corte no me duele gracias a ti. – tras la presión de sus ojos aparto la mirada y me voy a su cuarto, aunque antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mi me giro a hablarle.

\- Juvia se lo advirtió, me cambio y nos vamos. – Cierro la puerta detrás de mí para cambiarme. _¿Qué narices le pasa?_

 **POV. Gray**

Sé lo que está tramando, aunque haya cambiado sigue siendo un libro abierto, está intentando dañarme como yo lo hice, me arrepiento, mucho, fui un estúpido y también cambié, pero no soy tonto, no voy a ser el típico tonto que desprecia a una mujer por el miedo de que le haga daño cuando demuestre sus sentimientos, pero luego cuando la pierde se vuelve un tonto que no se separa de ella y se deja putear por todo. Lo primero que iba a hacer era lo de siempre decirle al resto que me pertenece, Juvia es mía, la quiero la amo, y no es de nadie más. Su "muerte" me había servido para valorar las cosas, es verdad que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes y eso lo aprendí a las malas, aunque la vida me dio una oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla, voy a complacerla, pero no voy a ser tonto. Quiere hacer que sienta lo que ella sintió y he probado de esa medicina gracias al primer trozo de corazón que ha roto, ya lo había vivido cuando Deliora mató a mis padres, cuando mi maestra se sacrificó por matar al demonio que acabó con mi familia, después cuando Urtear dio su vida por salvarme, cuando volví a rencontrarme a mi padre, dolor tras dolor, no quise sufrirlo más, pero luego supuesta moriste y se volvió a romper, pero ahora que estas de vuelta no volveré a sentir como se rompe y menos por una niñería, hay diferentes formas de arreglar lo que pasó entre nosotros, como es culpa mía debo arreglarlo y sé cómo hacerlo sin que nadie sufra.

Entre despacio a la habitación.

\- Juvia, ¿ya estás? - la encontré sentada en la cama con la lácrima de comunicación en sus manos.

\- Lo siento Gray, pero Juvia ahora no puede llevar sus cosas, debe de ir a un sitio. –

\- ¿A cuál? – pregunto con una ceja levantada y apoyado al marco de la puerta.

\- A Gray no le interesa. – deja la lácrima en su sitio.

\- A Gray sí que le interesa – digo levemente y sonrío levemente. Ignora mi comentario, veo como se levanta y se dirige hacia mí.

\- Juvia se va a vestir. –

\- Juvia ya está vestida – agarra la puerta, la da un golpe para cerrarla, pero la paro con el pie. – No quiero portazos en mi casa.

\- Tranquilo, Juvia se irá de su casa hoy mismo.

\- ¿Enserio? Pensaba que lo decías de broma, es muy raro que Juvia Loxar quiera irse de la casa de su querido Gray. – frunce el ceño.

\- Juvia ha cambiado, ya no es una tonta que se tira a tus brazos y por favor pide que la dejes cambiarse de ropa, Juvia tiene prisa.

\- Hasta que no me digas a dónde vas. – resopla.

\- Juvia irá a ver a Meredy y a Lyon para explicarles lo que ha pasado –

\- Ahhh, ya veo. – pequeña mentirosa.

\- Ahora que Gray lo sabe deje a Juvia cambiarse. – estaba a punto de tirarse a mi cuello a matarme.

\- Está bien, pero… - me mira sorprendida – te acompañaré-

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Te acompañaré, eso he dicho. – veo como aprieta la mano que tiene en la puerta clavando las uñas en ella, frunce más el ceño, pero baja el rostro, vuelve a levantarlo pero antes de que diga nada me doy media vuelta y camino hacia la sala de estar. – Te espero. – Después de que ha cerrado la puerta escucho un gruñido. Dos saben jugar a este juego, además acabo de descubrir que me gusta picarte.

 **POV. JUVIA**

 _¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Más que idiota!_ Iba a pasar un rato relejada con Meredy y Lyon, dos grandes amigos, conversar y tomar un té, pero no ahora vienes tú, con las ganas que tengo que ahogarte con mis propias manos.

Cojo aire y lo suelto. No sé cómo antes podía aguantar tanto. Busco entre las cajas ropa que ponerme, al final encuentro mi habitual traje de dos piezas con el gorro y las botas a juego, salgo enseguida, veo como me recorre con la mirada, _voy igual que siempre idiota,_ lo ignoro dirigiéndome a la puerta, pero su brazo me detiene, pone su mano en el manillar de la puerta y siendo él el que la abriese, me dio entrada para salir, con el ceño fruncido empiezo a andar deprisa, giré un poco a cabeza para ver que ya estaba a mi lado. El silencio nos invadió, ninguno dijo nada, solo se escuchaba a la gente de la ciudad haciendo su rutina, abrir los comercios o ir a comprar. Llegamos hasta el parque principal de Magnolia, se suponía que había quedado esta tarde con Lyon, pero me llamó y me dijo que ahora por la mañana se pasaría Melody por ahí, por la tarde pronto se irían de vuelta, al parecer me lo explicaría cuando llegase, me sorprendió, pero cuanto antes mejor, tengo muchas ganas de achucharla, la pobre lo habrá pasado mal al enterarse que supuestamente había muerto, me siento mal por ellos.

Aún no había nadie allí por lo que me acerqué a árbol apoyando mi espalda en él, Gray se queda mirando el cielo debajo de éste. Sin que se dé cuenta lo miro con pena, él también sufrió por lo que pasó, ya lo dije antes, la culpa me reconcome, no por él sino por todos, pero al enterarme lo que había hecho al enterarse de la noticia me quedé en sock, no me esperaba aquel grado de ¿depresión?, me dio pena, mucha pena, pero tampoco debo llevarme por ella porque ahora que estoy he visto su reacción a que esté realmente bien, todavía me acuerdo de las vez que las grité, aquellas frases, pero una cada vez que la decía me parecías más falsas, JUVIA NO AMA A GRAY, JUVIA ODIA A GRAY, al principio parecía arrepentido, tímido, no dejaba ver lo que sufrió pero de una forma un tanto tierna se podría decir, al pelearse con su nuevo amigo, al intentar articular palabra pero no poder, quedarse quieto ante mi fría mirada, fue cálido, para ser él fue cálido, pero lo hace un rato - suspiro levemente - aquello fue peor que el frío, fue desgarrador, parecía que ahora que le debía un favor, uno muy grande por lo que pasó, y que el precio era que debía ser de él, la confesión no se sentía cálida todo lo contrario fría y posesiva, así es como lo siento, cierro los ojos al mismo tiempo que levanto el rostro, noto como el viento es suave y mueve mis cabellos al compás del viento, aquella brisa me hace pensar. – rio levemente – Estoy hablando de Gray, seguro que lo de esta mañana fue sólo que intentó comportarse como antes, que no notase que estaba dolido que, pienso, tal vez se haya vuelto más blando, puede que ahora ya pueda demostrar sus sentimientos a los demás.

Abro los ojos encontrándome con él cerca de mí mirándome fijamente, pronto noto calor en mis mejillas.

\- ¿Qué miras? – trago saliva y se lo suelto, me estaba incomodando.

\- A ti – sonríe de lado, eso hace que me transforme en un tomate.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Juvia tiene algo en la cara? – Que me mirase así me ablandaba, su sonrisa de lado y sus ojos clavados en los míos es mi mayor debilidad.

\- Si descartamos que pareces un tomate en un vestido azul. No. No tienes nada. - _¿Qué ha dicho?_ Veo como se ríe, me acerco a él con la única intención de matarlo. Ahora estoy roja de rabia. Me dispongo a pegarlo pero él me sujeta de las muñecas. -¡Suélte a Juvia ahora!

\- No quiero – sus ojos miran los míos fijamente con gracia.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la tiene miedo? – Lo desafío, sé de ante mano que a Gray le van los desafíos.

\- ¿Miedo yo? ¿De Juvia Loxar? – acerca su cara a la mía, apenas un centímetro nos separa. – Bueno, la verdad es que esta nueva Juvia me da un poco de miedo, es muy diferente a la otra. – me suelta.

\- ¿Diferente? –

\- La anterior era más tierna – se rasca la nuca- ahora me recuerdas un poco a Lucy, parece que todo lo que tenías de mona se ha convertido en contestaciones bordes para la persona que te gusta. – Cojo aire. Juvia cuenta hasta tres y vuelve a respirar.

\- Bueno ¿y quién tiene la culpa de que Juvia esté así? – suavizo mi voz.

\- ¿Del cabeza tornillo? – Lo fulmino con la mirada - No me mires así – ahora soy yo quien acerca mi rostro al suyo, pone un dedo en mi frente evitando que me acerque más.

\- Bueno Melody será mejor que dejemos a este par de tórtolos a solas, ya vendremos más tarde. – Lyon y Melody aparecen interrumpiéndonos.

\- Ni que fuésemos los únicos. - salta Gray haciendo a Lyon sonrojarse.

\- La verdad es que Lyon y Meredy son los únicos – digo con segundas. Ahora Meredy se sonroja.

\- No digas eso Juvia-chan, sabes que yo te sigo amando – se acerca a mí en plan caballero con una rodilla doblada y un brazo estirado.

\- Juvia creía que esto lo habíamos hablado ya- digo cansada, levanto un poco la vista para ver como Meredy me mira como un poco enfadada, pero enseguida baja la tensión para correr hacia mí esperando una abrazo, abro los brazos y la abrazo fuerte.

\- Pensaba que habías muerto – noto como lágrimas salen de sus ojos, también de los míos.

\- Juvia lo siente Meredy, la próxima vez que Juvia le vaya de viaje o de misión escribirá todos los días a Meredy. – ambas lloramos y nos abrazamos fuerte.

\- No pasa nada Juvia, no es tu culpa. – Lyon se une abrazarnos y a llorar también.

\- Como sigáis así Magnolia se va a inundar. – suelta Gray con sarcasmo. Meredy y Lyon se sueltan y los tres nos limpiamos las lágrimas.

\- No sabes lo que nos alegramos de que en realidad no hayas muerto.

\- Juvia lo siente mucho, de verdad.

\- ¿Pero qué pasó? – Les conté detenidamente lo que había pasado, ambos se sorprendieron y parecía que no se lo creían, parecía una broma muy pesada, pero me creían.

\- Menos mal que somos tus amigos, sino hubiésemos pensado que era una broma muy pesada. – se ríe Lyon

\- Juvia lo siente de nuevo, debisteis haberlo pasado muy mal. –

Ambos miran al suelo desviando mi mirada.

\- Por suerte no estábamos solos – pude escuchar su comentario en un susurro.

\- Así que no estabais solos – me fui a mi nube a imaginar la escena.

-¡JUVIA! – me gritaron los dos, aunque yo seguí a lo mío.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo espero que os haya gustado, espero con impaciencia vuestros reviews.**

 **Por cierto buenas noticias, voy a hacer un remake digamos del one-shot _The human and the fairy_ que es de mi propiedad, para hacerlo un ong-fic ya que ha habido mucha gente que me ha pedido que lo continuara y realmente iba a ser más largo, casi 20.000 palabras, pero era demasiado largo para un one-shot así que por eso se quedó así XD**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Adios XD**


	6. Capítulo 5

_¡JUVIA! – me gritaron los dos, aunque yo seguí a lo mío._

 **POV. JUVIA**

\- Ya entró en su mundo de fantasía - bufó Gray divertido. Lyon y Meredy suspiraron.

\- Hablando de fantasía - Meredy se dirigió a mí con cara picantona. - Veo que has venido con Gray - me susurra al oído - todavía es pronto para que el gremio esté abierto. - trato de calmarme, no quiero que Meredy sepa lo ocurrido esta mañana y que dormí en su casa, eso sí que no, no quiero que saque conclusiones que no son. Bueno de sobra sabe la atracción que sentía hacia él, pero ahora mismo solo siento un gran cansancio al pensarlo, cosa que se intensifica con la nueva idea de Gray de picarme, solo ha sido una vez, pero me da que ha sido el primer pique de una buena tanda.

\- Juvia se lo ha encontrado mientras venía por aquí, le dija que os vería y decidió acompañarme - lo digo en un susurro para que Gray no me oiga, rezo para que no lo haya hecho.

\- Eso no es verdad, - sigo rezando para que no lo haya escuchado, aunque paro cuando escribe una sonrisa de niño travieso en sus labios y mira a Lyon. - Anoche dormimos juntos. - Las caras de Meredy y de Lyon son un poema. ¿Desde cuándo Gray hacía este tipo de cosas? Que yo sepa si le daba un ataque de celos o quería sonar victorioso contra Lyon lo hacía con la mirada más fría del mundo.

\- Do-do-do...- Lyon no era capaz de articular palabra.

\- ¡¿Dormisteis juntos?! - Para desgracia mia Meredy podía hablar.

\- No exactamente, Juvia durmió en su casa, pero no con él. - suspiré intentado que esto se calmara. Sus caras volvieron a ser un poema.

\- ¡¿Dormiste en su casa pero no en su cama?! ¡¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Juvia?! - me gritaba Meredy mientras me zarandeaba.

\- Eso mismo la pregunté. - se estaba pasando, le iba a dar donde más le duele, en sus sentimientos. Sujeté a Meredy por los hombros para que soltara.

\- La verdad es que su sofá de Gray-san es muy cómodo, aunque Gray-san dejó una nota a Juvia diciendo que no se preocupara que se había ido a comprar. - sonreí como una niña traviesa dirigiendo mi mirada a él. La vena de su cuello estaba inflamada, sabía lo había hecho y no le gustaba, podía decir que había dormido en su casa, que podía haber dormido en su cama, pero eso no significaba que mostrase sus sentimientos hacia mí, solo podía haber sido por amabilidad o por insistencia mía, que sería lo más probable. Lo que dije no se lo esperó.

Abrió su boca aunque no dijo nada ya que la lácrima portátil de Meredy sonó.

\- Un momento - se disculpó - es Jerall - se apartó del grupo para hablar con él. Si la llamaba Jerall solo significaba una cosa, se iba a ir, de nuevo no sabría de ella hasta a saber cuándo. - Me tengo que ir - su tono a bajado a uno de depeción, también veo como la mirada de Lyon se entristece. - Lo siento por no poder quedarme más tiempo.

\- No pasa nada Meredy - me dirijo a ella y la abrazo. - Convenceré a Jerall para que te quedes más a menudo.

\- Sabes que me encantaría - por el rabillo del ojo miro a Lyon. Su mirada es neutra, pero se lo que significa.

\- Por cierto Meredy, Juvia ha perdido su lácrima portátil, cuando tenga lácrima nueva le dará el número a Jerall-san, pero también le gustaría que le dijera que si en dos día te deja regresar a Magnolia.- le guiño un ojos.

\- ¿Y eso?-

\- A Juvia le gustaría recompensar a sus amigos por lo que pasó, se siente muy culpable de lo ocurrido. -

\- Juvia, pero no fue tu culpa, no debes de hacerlo - niego con la cabeza.

\- Nada de peros, Juvia lo hará, aunque Meredy no quiera. -  
acepta la petición y me vuelve a abrazar, la correspondo el abrazo. Tras despedirnos solo quedamos Lyon, Gray y yo bajo aquel árbol, aunque no dura mucho ya que Lyon decide volver a su gremio, aunque antes de irme me da las gracias, pero se las doy a él ya que gracias a él volví a verlos y explicarles lo que pasó. Gray se queda desconcertado, aunque creo que sabe lo que hice.

\- Parece que ahora vas de casamentera - rompe el silencio.

\- Juvia solo ayuda a un par de amigos. - cojo una gran bocanada de aire y lo expulso formando un gran suspiro de alivio. Giro a mirar a Gray, veo como emprende el paso hacia algún lugar. - ¿A dónde vas Gray-san?

\- Al gremio - dice sin girarse. Corro a su lado y lo agarro del brazo tirando de él hacia atrás. - ¡¿Qué haces?!

\- Tú y yo debemos ir a otro sitio antes.

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Juvia y Gray -san deben de ir a ver a la curandera para que sane tu herida. - podía estar enfadada con él, pero eso no significaba que no me preocupase, quiero que sepa lo que pasé, pero no quiero que muera, bueno que enferme o que le pase algo grave.

\- Ya te he dicho que no es nada, con la cura que me has dado vale. - noto como la última parte la dijo de forma picantona.

\- Da igual, los dos irán a ver a la curandera, sí o sí. - refunfuña-

\- Que cansina, que te he dicho que no es nada, esto cerrará pronto - se guira a mirarme.

\- Juvia no lo cree. - lo miro desafiante.

\- Está bien - gruñe - como la curandera diga que no hacía falta irla a ver me lo pagarás de alguna forma.

\- Vale, aunque deberá a esperar a que Juvia vaya a algún trabajo. - vuelve a no dirigirme la mirada.

\- Hay otras formas de pago. - un ligero calor llega a mis mejillas.

\- E-está bien. - se da la vuelta y ambos caminamos hacia donde se encuentra la curandera.

 **POV. Gray**

No sé por qué se preocupa si no noto dolor alguno. - suspiro - que cabezona es. Bueno por lo menos voy a tener el placer de molestarla un poco más, con Gray Fullbuster no se juega y lo de la nota me molestó bastante. No sé qué haré pero algo se me ocurrirá, ahora mismo lo único que quiero hacer es hacer una misión juntos y así poder estar solos durante un tiempo.

\- Si realmente tienes algo tendrás que hacer lo que Juvia quiera - dice ella de la nada. Su decisión no me sorprende, hice una apuesta después de todo.

\- Claro, aunque ya te puedo asegurar que llevo razón. - intento chincarla, pero me ignora. La miro de reojo y aparto la mirarla cuando ella me mira.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de mirar a Juvia? - su tono suena a un ruego.

\- ¿Te molesta? -

\- Sí. -

\- Sólo estaba viendo a ver cuándo dejas de fruncir el ceño, como sigas así te saldrán arrugas. - sonrío de lado sin ninguna muestra de inocencia.

\- No me importa Gray-san lleva mucho tiempo frunciendo el ceño a Juvia y no veo ningún rastro de arrugas en su cara. - con mi mano buena la agarro del brazo y la llevo hacia mi. Nuestras caras están a pocos centímetros. Veo como el color rojo está en toda su cara, hago que se sonroje más cuando paso una mano por toda su cara examinando cada centímetro de ésta.

\- Tienes la piel un poco tensa por la zona de los ojos, además que tu frente está un poco tirante, pero lo que deberías de mirar es todo el color rojo que tienes en ella. - me separo de ella a reírme, al rato noto como se da la vuelta y emprende el paso. - ¿A dónde vas?

\- Juvia pasa de su herida y de lo que le pase. -

\- Pero si voy a Polyushka y realmente no tengo nada cumplirás la apuesta. - para en seco. Levanta su mano y dirige su dedo señalando mi mano mala.

\- Esa es la razón por la que Juvia sabe que tiene razón. - levanto mi mano y la miro, estaba sangrando, tenía la venda cubierta de sangre, además de la manga de mi chaqueta. ¿Pero cuando? ¿Pero si no lo he notado? Rápidamente ella continua su paso a saber donde.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Juvia! - intento que vuelva. La he cagado, quería hacerla rabiar, pero no de esta forma. - gruño- que puto asco. Mis pasos se dirigen hacia donde vive la borde curandera, llamo a la puerta y como es normal me recibe con la escuchaba y un gruñido pero la convenzo de que me cure la herida, quita la venda de mi herida y la examina.

\- Debiste venir en cuanto te hiciste el corte, está muy feo. - miro el suelo pensando en lo ocurrido hace 5 minutos. - parece que fue tratado rápido, ¿quién fue? -

\- Juvia - aquella respuesta sonaba más a un suspiro que la respuesta a su pregunta.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Que has dicho? - veo de reojo como me mira incrédula.

\- Al parecer realmente no murió, todo fue una equivocación. - su cara de asombro pasa a una de comprensión.

\- ¿Y qué harás? -

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-

\- Muchacho, seré una anciana pero eso no significa que esté sorda y ciega. Sé lo que siente esa chica, además de la discusión que acabáis de tener, se ve que lo que la hiciste la dolió de verdad y si quieres recuperarla será mejor que te tragues ese orgullo tuyo. - suelto un leve suspiro. Noto como mientras me lo dice va pasando hilos por mi mano cosiendo el borde la herida. Sé que lleva razón pero en parte no quiero, no puedo, de buenas a primeras no puedo convertirme en Lyon y venerar cada paso que dé. Debo disculparme por lo tonto que fui hace un rato, ella se preocupó por mí y lo que hice fue comportarme como un crío malcriado.

Termina de curarme de herida y me indica que me haga friegas de vez en cuando para que no se infecte. Salgo dándole las gracias y con paso rápido me dirijo hacia mi casa con la esperanza que esté ahí llevando sus cosas a Fairy Hills, después de lo niñato que fui seguro que está llevando sus cosas a su casa.

Llego pero no hay nadie, entro a mi habitación pero no está, sus cosas siguen en el mismo lugar, cierro la puerta de mi casa y me voy al gremio, al llegar la veo hablando en la barra amenamente con Mirajane. Se estaba riendo. Poco a poco me acerco sin que me note.

\- A Gajeel-kun le pasa de todo - ríe fuerte Juvia.

\- ¡Oh! Hola Gray. - me saluda Mirajane.

\- Hola Mirajane. - dirijo mi mirada a Juvia que parece no querer mirarme, sigue enfadada. Debo pedirla perdón. - ¿Juvia podrías acompañarme un momento?

\- Juvia lo siente Gray-san pero ella tiene que ir a un trabajo - me enseña el papel con el trabajo.

\- Sólo será un momento. -

\- Adiós Mirajane-san - se levanta con la hoja en mano con dirección a la calle. - Juvia quería decirte que...-

\- Juvia tiene que ir a por un trabajo, ahora no puede escucharte Gray-san. - ¿No se supone que salió para escucharme?

\- Pero Juvia - su paso no se detuvo en ningún momento.

\- Juvia necesita ir a su casa para coger sus cosas para la petición. - gruño internamente.

\- Fui a ver a Polyushka. - para de andar - ¡Mira! - enseño mi mano con una venda limpia. - Tenías tu razón. Lo siento. - no puedo ver su rostro, pero puedo notar una sonrisa de victoria.

\- Entonces Gray-san cumplirá las peticiones de Juvia. -

* * *

 **Hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Adios XD**


	7. Capítulo 6

_\- Entonces Gray-san cumplirá las peticiones de Juvia. -_

 **POV. GRAY**

Intenté convencerla de acompañarla a la misión, pero se negó.  
Al final fui con Natsu, Erza, Lucy y Wendy a una misión que no duraría ni un día. Esa misión me sirvió para relajarme después de tanta emociones en un sólo día, cia si regresamos a Magnolia ha esa de noche y el gremio estaba cerrado, cada uno de fue a su casa, me encaminé a la mía con paso tranquilo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo disfrutaba de la noche sin una carta de alcohol en mi mano y sin ninguna gota de ello en el cuerpo, sonreía feliz, ella estaba de vuelta y estaba bien, aunque intente vengarse de mi por lo que la hice me parece bien, es decir, me parece bien hasta cierto punto, cuando me daba en el orgullo me molestaba bastante, pero debo aprender a tratarlo y que a veces las cosas son como son por muy cabezota que me ponga. También descubrí, por las malas, que a pesar de todo se preocupa por mi y la prueba es la venda en mi mano, ella me lo trató e insistió para me curasen la herida - idiota - soy la vuelta a la esquina pero me paso cuando la veo. Está en la puerta de mi casa, apoyada en esta y ¿dormida? ¿Se ha dormido en la puerta de mi casa? Me acerco despacito a ella para comprobar mis sospechas, si, lo está, levantó la mano para moverla ligeramente y despertarla pero me detengo, me quedo embobado mirando como duerme,la sangre empieza a correr por mis mejillas, un mechón de pelo cae por su cara, con cuidado reanudó el movimiento de mi mano pero para apartar el mechón, cuando ya lo he colocado no apartó la mano, la dejo sobre su mejilla, es suave, la acaricio un poco, demasiado suave, poco a poco acerco a ella, un dulce olor invade mis cosas nasales, necesito conocer más esa mejilla, sé su tacto, sé como huele, sé que es fina y blanca como la nieve, necesito saber como sabe, cada vez me voy acercando más y más, mi cuerpo no se detiene, mis labios son los que mandan, meto mis dedos más en su pelo para dejar hueco a mis labios, cierro los ojos esperando un dulce sabor, noto como mi aliento choca contra su piel pero ya no lo hace, un dulce sabor recorre mis labios.

\- ¿G-Gray-san? - abro los ojos sorprendido. -¿Q-qué... - mira a Juvia, se ha despertado, el color rojo sigue en mi cara pero no es por la misma razón que antes, ahora es por vergüenza, me separo rápido y giro mi rostro. Sus ojos están clavados en mi, los tiene bien abiertos incrédula por lo que acabo de hacer.

Silencio, simple silencio pero cargado de tensión. ¿Y qué digo ahora? ¿Qué excusa pongo?

\- J-Ju- -Coge aire- Juvia vino porque aún no tiene sus cosas en su casa.

\- Y-Yaa - el silencio tenso vuelve a surgir, suspiró y abro la puerta de mi casa. - P-Pasa. -entra nerviosa, no nos miramos.  
\- Juvia irá a por su pijama. - entra a la habitación. Dios necesito una copa urgente. Me dirijo a la cocina y empiezo a buscar algo de alcohol para relajar los nervios.

\- Mierda- me maldigo internamente. Oigo la puerta abrirse pero luego oigo otra abrirse y cerrarse, la del baño, cada uno nos relajamos a nuestra manera. Sigo buscando, sólo encuentro una botella de whisky por la mitad, no se como ha sobrevivido, cojo un vaso y me echo un poco, mientras la bebida cae recuerdo lo que hace un rato ha ocurrido, la sangre vuelve a mi rostro y no corazón se agita, rápido cojo el vaso y la bebida no dura mucho porque me lo bebo de un trago, me apoyo en la encimera apoyando mis manos sobre esta. Cojo en caso y la botella poniéndolos en la mesa junto al sofá en donde me tumbó apoyando la espalda en el cabecero, aquel olor vuelve a mis fosas nasales, el sabor de su mejilla vuelve a mis manos, llevo mis manos en la cabeza, necesito otro trago aunque me detengo al oír la puerta del baño abrirse, veo como los se asoma y me he sentado en sofá, pero sobretodo he la botella.

\- Gray-san no debería beber más. - ni que estuviese borracho.

\- Beberé lo que yo quiera - no dice nada, sólo se da la vuelta y va a la cocina, vuelve con un vaso vacío, coge la botella y se echa una buena cantidad. Dime que no. ¡ALARMA! Dime que no vas a beber.

\- Si Gray-san no para Juvia terminará la botella. - será tonta. ¿No se acuerda de lo que la pasa con el alcohol?

\- No seas tonta, no pienso aguantar tus lloros toda la noche.-

\- Pues no beba más. - ¿me está amenazando?

\- ¿Me estas amenazando?-

\- Si - me mira fijamente.- Juvia no quiere que beba más.

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- ¿Hace falta que Juvia lo diga? - Juvia levanta una ceja. Recapacito un momento, intentó quitarle el caso y la botella pero ella hábilmente evita que lo haga. Dirigió el caso a sus labios e ingirió un poco de aquella bebida, el como cierra los ojos tras el amargo sabor. - Juvia no está jugando, Gray-san - Rabio por dentro.

\- Como tu quieras - me acerco despacito a ella mirándola a los ojos. Dejó la botella en la mesa y puso su mano en mi cara.

\- Como sigas acercándote a Juvia, ella beberá otro trago y será de mayor duración - aparto la mirada y con una mano agarro la botella.

\- Sólo quería la botella - me echo bebida en mi vaso. - Si tengo que aguantarte borracha prefiero hacerlo estándolo yo también. - me mira con el ceño fruncido.

\- Usted lo quiso, Gray-san - bebé un gran trago que hace que tosa.

\- Si lo haces del tirón normal que no dures. - veo como los efectos de una Juvia borracha empiezan a surgir, esta intentado controlarse aguantando las lágrimas. Ahora soy yo quien pega el gran trago. Es divertido verla no caer bajos los efectos del alcohol. - Para anda tonta. - vuelvo a intentar quitar el vaso, pero ella vuelve a detenerme.

\- Juvia seguirá -

\- Que he dicho que pares - dejo mi vaso en la mesa e intento atrapar el suyo, pero cada vez pone más insistencia. - ¡Juvia!

\- Juvia dijo que si Gray-san paraba ella no bebería, él bebió por lo que Juvia también-hip- no pudo evitar el hipo. Eso la hace distraerse y aprovecho la oportunidad para al fin coger el vaso pero ella usa su magia para deslizarse fuera del sofá. - Gray-san lo quiso. - se bebió el resto del contenido del caso. Sus lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos y aquella actitud tan peculiar suya de borracha salió a relucir.

\- Tonta - digo para mi mismo.

\- Juvia...Juvia se lo advirtió Gray-Sama. - parece que borracha si que me llama por el prefijo Sama. Me levanto con paso calmado a consolarla, no quiero, pero necesito hacerlo para que la noche no sea larga.

\- Vamos a echarte agua en la cara para que los efectos disminuyan. - pongo mi mano en su hombro pero lo aparta.

\- ¡No! - grita. - ¡Juvia seguirá bebiendo hasta que Gray-sama deje de hacerlo! - testaruda como siempre. Llevo mi mano a su cabeza tratando de tranquilizadora.

\- Juvia no bebiera más porque no beberé más.- sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Gray-sama lo promete? - lágrimas no dejaban de salir y claramente está borracha aunque diga siendo una testaruda. Asiento, miro hacía la mesa y veo que todavía queda un poco en la botella, voy hacia la mesa y la cojo.

\- Si me lo permites hoy a acabarla. - término de beber, tragando rápido, el whisky, falló mío, me ha subido un poco.

\- Gray-sama es un mentiroso, ahora Juvia beberá. -

-No queda bebida - me acerco a ella con cara de victoria - así que no puedes beber más. - se me queda mirando intentado fruncir el ceño.

\- venga vamos a la ca..- no termino de terminar la frase ya que mis labios son ocupados por otros, noto como son supcionados y como su lengua pasa por ellos.

\- Juvia al final bebió...- cae dormida, consigo que no caiga al suelo y este entre mis brazos, aunque dudo que duren sujetándola porque...porque. ¡ME BESÓ! ¿Se ha dado cuenta de lo que hizo? Por supuesto que no, si se hubiese dado cuenta ya de primeras no lo habría hecho, no sé si el rojo de mi cara es por el alcohol o por el beso, bueno seguro que es lo segundo pero acompañado de lo primero.  
La miro como duerme, esta igual de tranquila que hace un rato, me recompongo lo que puedo y la cargo hasta mi habitación, donde la deja tumbada en la cama. Lo del beso no para de reproducirse en mi cabeza como un disco rayado.  
La arropo, me disponía ir corriendo al baño para darme un baño de por vida estaba más inquieto que Natsu cuando va de misión pero no me muevo, mis ojos la siguen mirando mientras duerme, mi corazón late más deprisa.

\- Gray-sama - la oigo decir en un susurro acompañado de un leve llanto. - Juvia lo siente, sólo quería...sólo quería que supiera el daño que hizo a Juvia. -relajo mi mirada a una de compasión, los latidos de mi corazón disminuyeron el ritmo.

Me tumbó a su lado y acaricio su cabeza - Lo sé - me acerco más a ella hasta abrazarla. - lo siento - susurro muy bajo.  
Poco a poco mis ojos han cerrándose cayendo en manos de Morfeo teniendo la a ella entre mis brazos

 _Al día siguiente..._

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**  
 **Hasta aquí. Se que es corto pero intenso.**  
 **Nos vemos**  
 **Adiós xD**


	8. Capitulo 7

**POV. JUVIA**

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse por culpa de los rayos de sol que incidían en ellos. Intenté levantar la cabeza pero un gran dolor en ella me lo impedía, instintivamente me llevé una mano en la cabeza mientras soltaba un leve gemido de dolor. Al final conseguí levantar mi cuerpo hasta permanecer sentada sobre la cama...un momento...¿cama? ¿Qué hago en la cama de Gray-sama?  
Por el rabillo del ojo noto a alguien a mi lado, giro levemente rezando porque no sea él. Giro completamente la cabeza y grito al ver que es él, aunque tapo mi boca con mis manos.

\- _¡¿Qué hice anoche?!_ \- grito en mi cabeza.  
Un gran calor llega a mejillas, o mejor dicho, a toda mi cara.  
Gray-sama sigue durmiendo. Me quedo mirando como duerme.  
En mi cabeza empieza una batalla, ¿me acerco o no? Mi Juvia antigua me grita que lo haga, pero la nueva Juvia me dice que también pero no tanto como la antigua Juvia quiere. Al final hago caso a la nueva Juvia y me acerco a él pero a una prudente distancia.  
Esta claro que lo sigo queriendo a pesar de lo que hizo, lo único que una barrera de dolor con su nombre rodea a ese amor, no es muy grande, es más diría que es fina como un hilo de algodón, por el momento.  
Sigo mirando como duerme, tenia razón, Gray-sama es sexy hasta cuando duerme.

\- ... - Gray-sama abre los ojos, cosa que no me espero que haga en ese mismo instante -¿Juvia? - me siento veloz y giro mi rostro para que no vea el color rojo en mi cara.

\- ¡ _Mierda! -_ grito en mi cabeza. - _seguro que me vio_. - giro un poco mi cara para ver como se encuentra sentado a mi lado observándome.

\- Buenos días - dice en un suspiro.

\- Bu-Buenos días -

\- ¿Qué tal tu cabeza? - ¿Mi cabeza? ¿Porqué? - Anoche te pasaste con el alcohol, no debiste hacer lo que hiciste.

¡¿QUE NARICES?! Me exalté. Sé que intentaba que Gray-sama dejara de beber, pensaba que por mi culpaba había empezado un problema con la bebida y quería ser yo quien lo arreglase. Con cabezonería lo haría, sé que cuando bebo todo me parece triste y a eso le molesta mucho, por lo que si bebía una buena cantidad tendría llanto para rato, pero me da que pasó algo más.

\- ¿Qué hizo Juvia exactamente? - estaba temblando por lo que pude hacer, aunque me temblor aumentó cuando vi a Gray-sama sonrojarse y desviar su mirada de mí.

\- Sólo - aclara su garganta - bebiste de más, nada más. - ¡AY MADRE QUE HICE ANOCHE! Miré debajo de la sábana y estaba con la ropa con la que llegué, levanto un poco más para ver si llevaba ropa en la parte de abajo, sí, lleva puestos unos pantalones. - Anoche no hicimos nada fuera de lo común. Te dormiste y te llevé a la cama para que durmieras bien. - su tono era de molestia

\- ¿ Y porqué está Gray en su cama con Juvia? -

\- Porque me dormí cuando te dejé en la cama - dijo en un tono muy bajo que casi ni oí.

\- ¿Por qué? Juvia no escuchó bien. -

\- ¡Porque me dormí cuando te dejé en la cama! - el color rojo bañó toda mi cara me faltaba echar humo por las orejas. - No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿vale? - me mira, sus ojos no son fríos, al revés, son cálidos y de seguridad. Sabía a qué se refería, pero solo iba a hacerlo si él lo hacía.

\- No - crucé mis brazos - Juvia sólo parará si Gray lo hace. - Lo escucho gruñir.

\- Tenía pensado hacerlo, ni que tuviera un problema con la bebida. -

\- Juvia no lo cree a ciencia cierta pero cuando anoche sacaste la botella si que lo creyó que Gray lo tuviera. - me mira con una ceja levantada sin comprender lo que quiero decir.

\- Las personas normales beben cuando quieran, y ayer me apeteció por la noche. -

\- Juvia solo espera que sea así - lo miro directamente a los ojos - una cosa es que Juvia esté enfadada con Gray y otra es que no le importe como compañero. - sus ojos se abren para luego fruncir el ceño y gruñir.

\- Si confías tanto en mí deberías saber que sé controlarme. - Por eso las noches de borrachera que tu amigo me contó cuando nos lo encontramos y la casa limpiada por Wendy-san y supongo que Lucy-san también, reconozco el estilo de Wendy al colocar las cosas, he entrado en su habitación alguna que otra vez y tiene un estilo para ordenar bastante reconocible, supongo que Lucy también ayudó dudo que Wendy-san venga sola hasta aquí, aunque esté con ella Charla. Cojo aliento antes de contestar, me siento al borde de la cama dándole la espalda.

\- Lo que Gray diga, lo que Juvia dijo, Gray pudo haber hecho mucho daño a Juvia, pero ella sigue confiando en él a pesar de todo. - no lo oigo hacer ningún ruido, me dispongo a levantarme cuando algo tira de mí hacia atrás dejándome tumbada con las piernas tocando el suelo de la habitación.

 **POV. GRAY**

No sé por qué pero mi cuerpo actuó solo, tras la repetición de aquella frase, de que a pesar de todo, a pesar de qué la hice daño sigue confiando en mí. Cuando una persona te hace daño no sigues confiando en ella, no sigues queriendo ayudarla o incluso acercarte a ella, sé que tiene una voluntad demasiado inocente, no sé como alguien no se ha aprovechado de su inocencia, tampoco me gustaría.

Con mis dos manos la echo hacia atrás hasta que su espalda toca el colchón, una vez que lo ha hecho me pongo encima con mis manos apoyadas en el colchón a la altura de sus hombros, mi cabeza está encima de la suya y la distancia no es corta ni larga, la suficiente para que solo mire mis ojos. Mi garganta se clara y mi boca se abre para comenzar a hablar, quiero decirla algo, algo importante, sé que no soy capaz de decirla todo lo que siente, a pesar de todo no soy capaz, soy muy cobarde en ese sentido, pero por algo se empieza

\- Quiero que lo sigas haciendo, que sigas creyendo en mí, ¿vale? - mi tono es serio, mi ceño está levemente fruncido. Trago saliva, aún no me creo lo que estoy diciendo y lo que voy a decir - Lo siento, te pido disculpas por hacerte daño, no sé que me pasó pero lo siento de verdad. Te daré tu respuesta, pero debes dejarme hacerlo a mi manera. - cuando termino sus ojos están más abiertos, esto nos tomó desprevenidos a los dos. Levanta su mano y la dirige a mi frente.

\- No, Gray no tiene fiebre - suelto algo que me cuesta decir y ella se burla, me dan ganas de atar sus manos a la cama con mi magia de hielo por burlarse de mí o algo peor. Acerco mi cara más a ella, sé que la pone nerviosa eso, aunque no se decir a quien más.

\- Estoy hablando enserio. - no hay respuesta ni movimiento por su parte, tampoco por la mía, sólo nos quedando un rato mirándonos a los ojos. Por mi menta viaja la imagen del "beso" de anoche, no sé en que andaba pensado, fue demasiado raro y dudo que se acuerde de ello.  
Sus manos se apoyan en mis mejillas haciendo que el color rojo en mis mejillas sea más vivo.  
¿Qué estaba pasando? No sabía por qué pero nos quedamos así mirando los ojos del otro, aunque notaba que poco a poco la distancia entre ambos era menor pero un sonido nos hizo separarnos de golpe, alguien llamaba a la puerta de mi casa.

\- E-esto Juvia irá a ver quién llamó - caminaba hacia fuera de la habitación con dirección a la puerta. No me quejé, tendría que ir yo pero ahora mismo necesito agua en mi cara, me levanté y entré al baño, empieza bien el día.

 **POV JUVIA**

Intenté tranquilizar mi respiración antes de abrir la puerta, lo hace un rato no me lo esperaba, yo no me esperaba esa reacción, aquellas palabras y él que pusiera mis manos en sus mejillas acercándolo a mí. Sólo espero que al abrir la puerta el color rojo no siga en mi cara.

Abro la puerta con algo de lentitud, no sé quien necesitará a Gray-sama tan pronto. Abro poco a poco y veo un pelo rosa asomarse. Oh! es Natsu-san, abro por completo la puerta y me llevo una sorpresa al saber que no es él.

\- ¡Meredy! - ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- ¡Juvia! - me abraza.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Meredy? - correspondo el abrazo.

\- Me dijiste que viniera y Jerall me dejó. - ¿Jerall la dejó? Eso es que no pasó mucho tiempo con Erza el otro día. Río maliciosamente.

\- Ehh, cierto, pero ¿qué hace Meredy en casa de Gray? -

\- Pregunté en el gremio por ti pero me dijeron que no estabas y que no habías dormido en casa, que seguramente estabas en casa de Gray. -

\- Pero ¿Cómo sabe Meredy donde vive Gray? - ¿Quién se lo habrá dicho?

\- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas Juvia? - me pregunta con la ceja levantada. - Me pregunto que habrás hecho con Gray.

\- Juvia no hizo nada con Gray, sólo dormimos juntos. -

\- Así que han dormido juntos. - reía

\- N-No es lo que Meredy piensa. -

\- ¿Qué no es lo que pienso y en qué pienso? - mi cara era un poema toda ella de color roja.

\- Hola Meredy - esa es la voz de Gray, solo rezo para que lleve su camisa puesta.

\- Hola Gray - miro de reojo a Gray y no tiene puesta su camisa, Meredy me mira maliciosamente, voy a tener que darla muchas explicaciones innecesarias, ya que no pasó nada.

\- Pasa, no te quedes en la puerta - no creo que sea buena idea.

\- Mucho gusto - Me acabo de acordar por qué la llame, menos mal.

\- Oye Meredy, ¿por qué no se van Juvia y Meredoy juntas a desayunar? Juvia aún no lo ha hecho y tiene mucha hambre. - la agarro del brazo tirando de ella hacia afuera.

\- No hace falta podemos desayunar los tres aquí, haré el desayuno. - dice Gray. Ni hablar he planeado una cita con Lyon para Meredy y él, no me lo va a arruinar.

\- Gracias, Gray pero Meredy y Juvia necesitan hablar asolas.

\- No tuvieron tiempo el otro día o qué. - pudimos si no llega a ser por ti.

\- No, no pudieron - esbozo una sonrisa - si las disculpas. - Gray agarra del otro brazo a Meredy y la lleva hacia atrás.

\- Bueno pueden desayunar aquí y luego irse -

\- ¡Juvia a dicho que no! - tiro de Meredy

\- Y Gray dice que sí, casi está preparado - tira de Meredy

\- Pero Juvia pidió reserva. - tiro de Meredy

\- Mentira, se nota que mientes. - tira de nuevo de Meredy.

\- Juvia no miente. - tiro también de Meredy. Gray tira fuerte de Meredy, que ya estaba mareada de tanto tirón. Gray puso su cara en mi oreja.

\- ¿Vas a ir así? - susurra en mi oído, el color rojo vuelve a mis mejillas y poco a poco voy bajando la mirada hacia mi ropa. La verdad es que debo cambiarme, he dormido con lo puesto, además de que voy descalza, dirijo la mirada hacia el espejo que tiene Gray al lado de la puerta y veo mis pelos todos revueltos, se notaba que me acababa de despertar.

\- Un segundo Meredy - me voy deprisa al baño a arreglarme. Antes de entrar al baño oigo a Gray y Meredy reírse.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo ;3**

 **Nos vemos**


	9. FIN

Esta historio queda cancelada. Ya no me gusta escribir fanfics. Como mucho si algún día vuelvo a escribir algo referido a algún fandom serán one-shot.

un saludo

staga


End file.
